Look A Like
by Obsidian.Jade.Love
Summary: Sakura-chan! He's back!" "He is?" "Yeah, and he's not alone." "What?" "He's with.. his girlfriend. And the funny thing is, she looks exactly.. like you." SasuxSaku
1. Prologue

**Look A Like**

**Prologue**

23 year old Sakura, overwhelmed, wove her way through the crowd that's grown at the front gates of Konoha. She muttered small 'excuse-mes' as she brushed past against people. She took a deep breath as she pushed past through the last of the people, and was not at the front of the crowd.

She closed her eyes, and let out a breath before emerging through the crowd and flinging herself around a loud-mouthed blonde.

"Naruto! I'm glad you're back safe!" Sakura said as she threw her arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto smiled, and returned her embrace. Relief rushed through Sakura. When Sakura had let go, Naruto whispered, "He's back, Sakura."

Sakura nodded. "I know." Naruto shook his head. "But he's not alone."

Sakura looked at him, baffled. "Huh?"

Naruto pointed to a girl that stood by him, a girl that looked like someone familiar. She stood probably at the same height as Sakura, possibly the same weight judging by how slender she looked. Her long hair that went to her mid-back was probably 4 inches longer than Sakura's, as it was a deep shade of pink. A light red, possibly. She saw through emerald eyes, like Sakura's, but Sakura's were lighter and were a jade color.

She wore a deep red shirt, and a black skirt that went above her knees. She wore the same high-heeled ninja boots that Sakura did, surprisingly, Sakura noticed.

Naruto nudged Sakura. "I don't know why.. he would, you know. Pick her. She's exactly like you, yet.. He hated you." Naruto spoke as kind as he could, yet, no matter what it still had an affect on Sakura.

Sakura knew that she still loved Sasuke. But she didn't know if she could control the feelings that she had over him, since well, he had a girlfriend now. Sakura, hurt, and surprised went to go and greet Sasuke, not wanting to start off on a bad note.

She took a few steps, and spoke to him. "Sasuke-kun," she greeted flatly. Sasuke gave a grunt in response, not really looking her way. Sakura, turned to the lady that stood beside her. "Haruno Sakura," Sakura said, putting on the best smile she could.

Sasuke's girlfriend smield, and extended her own hand. "Horo Yokiro, Yoko for short." She smiled cheekily, and shook Sakura's hand slightly. "Come on, we better report to Lady Tsunade." Naruto cut in.

Naruto had invited Sakura to come along, and hesitantly, Sakura accepted. About a half an hour or two, Sasuke was lectured about Sasuke leaving Konoha and how hard Kakashi, Naruto and especially Sakura had worked. Sasuke, paying attention only half-heartedly pretended to care and nodded at the right times. Tsunade, seeing the lies behind his eyes, accepted to not put him under any punishments since he had come back on his own free will.

Sasuke was not to leave the village for a year, not unless with granted permission. Sasuke frowned at this, but complied and nodded his head.

"Now, Sasuke. Who is she? You know better than to bring people into Konoha without me knowing." Tsuande pointed to the 23 year old that stood beside Sasuke. Sasuke, looking beside him spoke gently.

"Yoko, my girlfriend." He said. Taken a back, Tsunade smiled the best she could. "Very well. You two are dismissed. Sakura, Naruto stay a bit."

The couple left, and with the thud of the door closing, Tsuande's smile faded into a small scowl. Tsunade, looking at Sakura's eyes, she saw the sadness clear. Even though Sakura wore a smile on her face that could fool anybody but herself, Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke.

She looked at Sakura as if she were her own daughter, and without anywords, she went to Sakura and gave her a small embrace. Sakura, taking the hug into a deep loving embrace, she sniffed a bit.

"It's fine. As long as he's happy, and that he could rebuild his clan --" Sakura was cut off as Naruto spoke. "No way! Not with that Yoko girl. She's a barbie doll, she smiles too much and she looks like Sakura-chan!" He complained.

Sakrura, released from Tsunade's hugged shrugged. "It's okay, Naruto. They'll probably end up together in the end, anyways. It's better if I just move on." Sakura said sadly, not really minding the sympathy that she was earning from Naruto. Naruto, seeing the sadness in her eyes and smile, took Sakrua into a hug.

"But she's just someone that looks like you, Sakura-chan. If some plastic woman can win Sasuke over like that, and even _looks_ like you, I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't even have a second thought about picking you over her."

Sakura tried to smile at how Naruto always wanted her happy. But for the years they had mourned for him, he knew when it was better to just leave her alone. "It's okay, Naruto. You better get back to Hinata! She's probably worrying about you right now."

Naruto let out a defeat sigh and gave Sakura a last squeeze. "Feel better, Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded.

Before Naruto closed the door, he took a look at Sakura and whispered, "She's just a Look a Like."

**-**

**Okay, so there's my sucky prologue. LOL. And obviously the chapters will be longer. I don't know if I can make the chapters like, super long beacuse of my wrist. But hopefully they're going to be a good enough size.**

**And yes, I won't be like .. Updating like a bajillion times a week. It's summer vacation! But yeah, I will try to update or even work on my chatpers every day. Thanks you guys for all the support.**

**I love you all !**

**- OBJ**


	2. Chapter 1

**Look A Like**

**Chapter 1**

**  
-**

_Jealous of the one whose arms are around you,  
if she's keeping you satisfied.  
Jealous of the one who finally found you,  
the one who made your sun and your stars collide.  
__She's a very, very lucky girl._

_-_

No matter how much Sakura thought of that girl, Yoko, she still couldn't bring herself to despise her. Well, she knew she _did_ dislike her for somethings. One being that she was _exactly_ like herself, and that she was _Sasuke's girlfriend._Which, bothered Sakura to no extent. How could Yoko win Sasuke over when Sakura couldn't? What was the difference, anyway? Even _if _Sakura was trying to get over Sasuke, she still couldn't think of any reasons why.

Was it that Sasuke had realized that he had loved Sakura, and then he met Yoko and decided that she would do good? Or was it that, when he met Yoko, he had reminded him so much of Sakura, and finally realized that he had loved Sakura, so he went out with Yoko?

Sakura had thought of these things all day, causing her to go off focus sometimes as she worked her shifts in the hospital. Tsunade did not let this go un-noticed.

"Sakura, is Sasuke's homecoming really bothering you that much?" Tsunade had asked during their lunch time that they spent together. Sakura shook her head.

"No, not at all." Sakura lied, as she took a bite from her sandwich, which she was really disliking at the moment. Tsunade shook her head. "Don't lie to me, Sakura."

Sakura sighed. "Fine. It's his girlfriend."

Tsunade raised her brows. "Aa. You mean the medic-nin? The one with the dark-pink hair and green eyes?"

She asked. Sakura nodded. "Yeahp, also known as my _Look a like._" Tsunade nodded. "Ah, I see where you're getting at." Sakura nodded. "Yeah."

They both finished off their lunches, and with respective bids of goodbyes, they went their ways and went back to work.

Sakura had received a phone call from Yoko later that day before her last shift had ended. "Sakura! I was just wondering if you would like to come over for dinner?" Sakura didn't answer right away at Yoko's cheery voice. "Um, are you sure, Yoko? I don't want to put you through all the cooking and --"

"No, it's _fine _Sakura! It's not everyday you get to cook for someone else, rather than Sasuke." Sakura felt something die inside her a bit, but shrugged it off. "Sure, I'll be there at 7."

She hung up the phone with a dying sigh. She'd _have_to get used to this girl, if she was going to be with Sasuke for so long.

Sakura had bustled around all day at work, getting off focus most of the time. She couldn't help but think of this Yoko girl. No matter what, all her thoughts led up to Sasuke, Yoko and what not. Sasuke's and Yoko's relationship was pretty close. They didn't show much PDA, but sometimes they did. Sometimes Yoko would ignore Sasuke, as did he. And sometimes, you couldn't pry them apart. What was it with these two? Sakura knew that Sasuke wasn't an open type, and that he didn't really show his emotions. But now, he's been more open a bit, trying to get into the conversations. He had actually laughed at Naruto, surprisingly, and Yoko, smiled as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

So, Sasuke _had_changed after all. But Sakura still couldn't help but pick over the little things that Yoko did when she was around Sasuke. Sakura wanted to look after him, because she knew what he liked and disliked. Every time Yoko would do something that Sakura knew Sasuke wouldn't like, she wanted to scream at her face and say, "No! Sasuke-kun doesn't like that!" Sakura was scared that Yoko would mistreat him, and things would turn out bad at the end.

But sometimes when Yoko would do something that Sasuke wouldn't like, he would merely just shrug it off and go with the flow. This pained Sakura, thinking that her Sasuke-kun had changed. She didn't like change, but she knew it was good. She knew that it was weird for her to think this: She missed the arrogant, cold-hearted, Sasuke-kun.  
His arrogant side still showed sometimes, mostly around Naruto, which was not surprising. When Sakura and him bumped into each other down the streets, he would mutter a small, "Hello," yet he wouldn't look Sakura in the eye. That was a progression, Sakura thought. He never did want to say hello to her before.

But Sakura still couldn't bring herself to accept this new Sasuke, and this new _girl_in her life. She wanted things the way they were, and not everything so different. Yes, she liked the new Sasuke, of course, but with Yoko around, Sakura just didn't enjoy things as much.

Team 7 wasn't really Team 7 anymore. There was an addition to the group when they ate ramen together, and another person screaming at Kakashi that he was late when they would go out to eat. Sakura tried to smile, and hide these thoughts that died do come out of her, but she couldn't let everything mess up. She couldn't.  
"Sakura-san, your shift is over." A small lady appeared beside Sakura. Sakura tried to flash the best smile she could. "Thank you, Yuki." The said girl smiled, and trotted off.

"So, Sakura. How long have you been a medic-nin?" Yoko asked in the middle of their eating. Sakura looked up from her plate as she had not uttered much through out the whole course of eating.

"Since I was 12. I had asked Hokage-sama if she would take me as an apprentice." Sakura tried to say with emotion, yet it came out dry and flat. Yoko still smiled, though. When did she frown anyway?

"I see. I've been a med for about 3 years, so it's not much. I can only hear minor things, not any surgical procedure things or things that need to be healed for a long period of time." Yoko told Sakura. Sakura nodded.

Yoko still smiled at her. The smile that haunts Sakura, the smile that Sasuke probably woke up too -- Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts as Sasuke spoke. "Excuse me," he said quietly, standing up from the table and disappearing somewhere.

Sakura took a glance at him, and for a mere second she thought she felt something in her insides jump. She shrugged it off, finishing the last of her food.

"Thank you, Yoko for the dinner. You're an excellent cook." Sakura tried to force a smile, as she stood up from the table. Yoko trailed after Sakura as they made their way to the front doors. "Sasuke-kun! Sakura is leaving, can you come over here?" She called out to the empty living room.

Sasuke appeared from one of the rooms, most likely the bathroom and walked briskly to Yoko's side. Sakura waved a bit. "Ja, Yoko, Sasuke-kun." Sakura found herself thinking about how she said Sasuke's name. It probably wasn't necessary for her to add the honorific at the end of his name. Starting then, she would call Sasuke, just Sasuke.

Sasuke waved a bit. "See you around," he said flatly, not really meeting her gaze. Yoko gave Sakura a slight squeeze. "We're here any time if you need us!" She waved cheerfully to Sakura, as Sakura exited the apartment.

Sakura huffed her way home, walking silently as she pondered about her dinner with Yoko. Yoko seemed like a nice girl. Yes, she was like Sakura, in ways, she wasn't. She was nice pretty much most of the time, and Sakura was guessing since she was her look a like, she probably didn't want to see her angry side.  
Sakura fumbled with her keys as she entered her house, as she slipped inside.

Once she made her way to her bedroom door, she flew herself on her bed, exasperated. She lay down on her back, thoughts still running back and forth through her mind.

What if they were to take it serious? Sasuke had killed Itachi, and now he has to fulfill his other goal. _To rebuild the Uchiha Clan._Sakura's eyes snapped open. Were her chances really that little? If it were to happen, Sakura would wish them the best, with a saddening smile.

Sakura didn't want to think anymore of this, so she rolled on her side, nuzzling her face into her pillow, falling asleep.

Sasuke turned off the lights, slipping into the bed beside Yoko. The bed had seemed more smaller now, as Yoko was taking up the rest of the space he did not occupy. He rolled over, facing her way. The moon illuminated her face in such a way, as if.. She looked like Sakura. Sasuke rarely blinked, as he sudied her face. The sweet porcelain skin, the long lashes, and the way she pursed her lips as she spoke and murmured in her sleep.

"Sasuke-kun," she murmured quietly as she reached out for him. Sasuke was reluctant at first, but let her slip her arms around his torso area, as he moved closer to him. "I-I love you, Sasuke-kun," she spoke once again her sleep.

Sasuke didn't respond, but was a bit taken a back. Had she ever said that before? Sure, of course she had. But has he ever said that to her? Probably not. Not likely.

Sasuke didn't know his feelings. He probably didn't have any control over them either. He knew that he felt something for Yoko, yet as he tried to speak those loving words to her, they came out dry and flat. And the kisses they shared, there was nothing to them. The way he held her close, he didn't feel that she was needed to be protected .. And he didn't feel as if he was captive of her heart.

One question that seemed to always bother him; Do I love Yoko?

Sasuke pondered, and as he thought more and more, he slipped Yoko's hands off him, rolling off to the other side. He tried not to wake her, as he slipped out of the bed, slipping on a big shirt and his shoes.

He stepped outside the apartment, feeling the rush of the cool wind against his face. Nonetheless, he walked onwards, towards a direction that his feet just led him to.

After a few more minutes of walking down the bare streets of Konoha, he came up to the door of an apartment, as he reluctantly knocked. Why was he here again?

In a few moments, there were murmurs on the other side of the door, and with a loud thud, the door opened. "What!?" Naruto said at the door. "Hn." Sasuke replied. Naruto's eyes widened. "Teme?" Sasuke didn't reply. "Well, this is a first!" Naruto stepped aside to let Sasuke in.

Sasuke, surprisingly found Naruto's house neat and clean, and was not stuffed with ramen as he thought it would be. He sat himself down on the couch, as did Naruto. Naruto lay back, the back of his hand stiffling a yawn.

"What is it, Teme?" Naruto asked sleepily. Sasuke didn't reply for a few moments, then finally did.

"Does Sakura still.. love me?" He spoke after awhile. Sasuke braced himself for what Naruto was going to do, but he would accept it. He knew Naruto would be taken a back by this. Yet, Naruto stayed calm, and the look in his eyes had changed.

"Yes, she does."

Without another word, Sasuke nodded, and stood up. Naruto trailed after him to the front doors, knowing that Sasuke wouldn't have stayed longer. And yet, he wasn't surprised that he came this late at night.

Before Sasuke slipped out of the house, Naruto grabbed his shoulder, facing him to himself. He looked at him sternly, and with a deep, serious voice, he said, "Don't do anything to hurt her."

Sasuke didn't do anything, but just looked at Naruto, and exited the apartment.

-

Sakura awoke the next morning, the sun light pouring into the room. Sakura sat up-right, eyes squinting. Just then, the phone that sat on her desk in the corner of her room rang. Sakura, rushing to get it as she answered lazily.

"Hello?" Sakura answered.

"Hey, Sakura! It's Ino. Want to go out? It's the weekend, remember?"

"Mmh."

"Come on, forehead-girl."

"Fine, fine."

"I'll pick you up at 12, 'kay?"

"See you then."

Sakura, glancing at the clock sighed. 11:32. Great, what a great time to get up. Sakura bustled to the kitchen, prepared a small brunch for herself. She dashed back to her room, slipping into a comfortable red shirt, and wore the same black skirt as she did.

She walked to the front door as Ino's knock came, and slipped on her heeled ninja boots.

Ino and Sakura turned down the street, passing a few acquaintances along the way. They stopped at a small shop where they both had lunch. "So, Sakura. How's life like, now that Mr. Uchiha is back?" Ino asked as they began to eat their food.

Sakura looked at Ino helplessly. "You're probably just teasing me because you and Shikamaru are happy together, aren't you?"

Ino shook her head. "Of course not!" Sakura saw through her cheeky smile. "Right." Sakura said, turning back to her food.

"What's wrong, Sakura? You don't look to good, anyway."

"Nothing."

"Why, did something happen last night?" Ino kept on nagging.

"I just had dinner with Yoko and Sasuke, nothing personal." Sakura said, trying to be interested in her food. She played with her food as Ino kept on talking.

"Woah, was it awkward? Because dinner with Temari, Shikamaru and I would turn into a war." Ino chuckled. Sakura smiled playfully. "Yeah, you and that Temari girl don't get along, do you?"

Ino shook her head. "Not at all." She shrugged, "I won Shikamaru over anwyay." She smiled.

Sakura chuckled. "But seriously, Ino. It's just.. Weird, knowing that someone that's almost exactly like me, won Sasuke over. It just bothers me, you know? And I've known Sasuke way longer than she has. I know more about him than she does. I just.. worry."

Ino smiled at her best friend. "Don't worry about it. I wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke came running to you."

Sakura shook her head. "How is that possible? He only spares me passing glances, and maybe a hello."

Ino shrugged. "If it's true love, it will find it's way."

Sakura pondered about that for awhile. "Anyway, thanks for the breakfast Ino. I think I'm just going to take extra shifts at the hospital. There's not much I can do today."

Ino nodded. She gave Sakura a weak smile, and gave her a squeeze. "See ya' around Forehead-Girl."

"Bye, Ino-pig."

-

**There's chapter 1. Sucky, isn't it? Blah. Hopefully I can get to the plot sooner.**

**Reviews .. Wouldn't hurt x)**

**- OBJ**


	3. Chapter 2

**Look A Like**

**Chapter 2**

-

_& She doesn't want to be the only girl in your life,  
Just the one that really matters._

_-_

Sakura, waking up groggily, threw herself back down into her pillow, realizing it was once again Monday. Sakura groaned, and sat up-right, fighting to thrash back into her pillow. She sighed, and wasn't looking forward to another busy day at work. And, another busy week at the hospital.

More people had been coming in from missions, badly hurt. The hospital was in need for more medic's to help out. Medics that can heal minor things, to medics that are healers like Sakura. Though, no one could surpass Sakura, which all of Japan knew.

Sakura got up, making herself a little breakfast and dressing in her usual clothes.

She walked down the streets of Konoha, waving and smiling a bit, and savouring the time of the sun that she could. And as always, her thoughts led back to Sasuke. Sasuke, the man that she loved. Or, once loved? She did not know. Her stomach went crazy when she saw him paste the famous smirk that he had, and when he smiled more often, her heart jumped, wanting to reach out to him.

But it was hard. Hard because now Sasuke had someone else. And still, Sakura couldn't accept the fact that he had a _girlfriend._The anti-social Sasuke, actually showing a bit of PDA? Help Sakura! The world is coming to an end.

Sakura huffed inside the hospital, the smell of the same old hospital rising back to her nose. "Sakura-chan, Tsunade-sama would like to see you." Sakura smiled as she saw sight of Shizune. "Very well." She said, making her way to the elevators.

She pressed floor 5, where they usually met in the waiting rooms. Not surprisingly, there Tsunade sat on one of the couches.

"Sakura," she greeted her.

"Ohayo, Shishou." Sakura smiled a bit as she sat herself down beside her.

"We're hiring, you know that." She started off, "we haven't had many people that handed in resumes. There are some, but they're good for a clinic, not a hospital. There is this one girl, and you may know her."

Sakura nodded. "Who?"

"Horo Yokori."

Sakura's mind went black, her heart stopping for a second. "Y-yoko?" Sakura sputtered, Tsunade knowing the condition that she was in. Tsunade, closing her eyes and nodding slowly. "Yes, her."

Sakura nodded. "Oh, is she any good?"

Tsunade shrugged. "She must be. She'll probably working in the lower floors, since those are where minor things are healed. You mostly work in floor 5, 6, and possibly 7 if it's critical. She'll be in floor 3 and 4, so you won't see much of her. Not unless it's needed, which is rare."

Sakura shrugged. "Sure, why not."

Tsunade nodded. "Good. I haven't found an office for her yet, and all the other offices are either taken, or are already doubled with your workers." She said, looking Sakrua straight in the eye.

Sakura, not wanting to hear what was next travelled her gaze through the room, locking her gaze on a plant as if it were so interesting. Tsunade spoke again. "Sakura, she'll need to share offices with you."

Sakura sighed. "I won't be greedy, so I'll accept." Sakura complied, although she knew that things wouldn't run so smoothly. Not unless she hid her feelings behind a smile, and forced a laugh.

Tsunade thanked Sakura, and walked out. "She'll be starting tomorrow." She said before slipping out of the door. Sakura let her body slide down the couch, huffing in an un-lady like manner. "Ergh! Force a laugh, fake a smile, hide the pain." She repeated to herself, over and over before she convinced herself that she wasn't going to let anything get on her nerves and let things be okay.

Once she was reassured, she walked out of the waiting room and to her office. She glanced at the clipboard that had been placed in the pocket that hung beside her door, skimming through it quickly she walked to the first room she was told.

_Floor 5, Room 302 Hyuuga Neji_

Sakura chuckled inwardly. This guy is never out of the hospital, is he?

She smiled as she walked to his room, quickly glancing and scanning through his profile, for things that might be bad since he was up on this floor. She pushed the door open quietly, finding Neji's back towards her as he faced the large window that sat beside his bed. "Neji-san," Sakura called out. Neji turned around, wincing as he did so. He opened his eyes slowly, and forced a weak smile as he caught Sakura's gaze. "Sakura-san," he greeted in return.

Sakura smiled the best she could. "I've been seeing you a lot lately, here in the hospital, Neji-san." Sakura smiled as she pulled a chair towards his bed side. He forced a smirk, as Sakura sat herself down beside her.

"Tsunade's been working Shikamaru and I on these missions." He said as Sakura nodded. "Plus, I need the money anyway for TenTen and I. We don't have much to pay for the apartment. We're almost there, though." He said as Sakura smiled, thinking of the happy couple.

"Why don't you just ask for some money from the main branch? I'm pretty sure that Hiashi-sama would be okay to give you money. I mean, you _have_looked after Hinata all those years until you've reached chuunin."

He nodded. "I'm not sure though, Hiashi-sama is pretty_ crazy_ over his money. He'll probably make me do something before actually giving me the rest of the money to pay for the apartment."

Sakura nodded. "Well, hope things go well with you and TenTen. I'm glad you guys are starting off so nicely." She smiled, feeling a tad bit jealous that they were just beginning their happily ever after.

Neji nodded. "Yeah, TenTen's been happier."

Sakura smiled. She started off with the medical things, getting back to her job. She unwrapped bandages that wrapped around Neji's torso, revealing his well-toned, and muscular chest. She _has_ seen his chest and other parts of his body that would've made you _drool_, many times. And yet, no matter how many times Sakura has, she couldn't help but stare.

This time, she looked for a second, feeling Neji's gaze on her. She looked up to Neji, as he wore a smirk on his face. _Oh, how his smirk could match up to that Uchiha._

She flushed, smiling a bit. She rubbed her hands together, and brushed a few pieces of stray hair away from her face as she began to heal Neji's torso area. In 10 minutes or more, she was back to wrapping up his _oh-so-heavenly_abbs, and finished with a satisfying smile.

"Cut down on the training. If you want to, you can, just becareful with it. It's still pretty delicate for you to move around much. If you want to train, make sure you see me right after. But I don't want to be seeing you here everyday, Neji-san." Sakura smiled.

Neji stood up, thanking Sakura with a slight bow. And with a jerk of his head, he walked out the room.

-

"Sakura-chan!" A cheery voice yelled from somewhere behind Sakura. Sakura was leaning against a counter in the middle of floor 5, talking to the secretary of the floor. Sakura questioningly turned around, looking for the somewhat familiar voice.

"Sakura-chan! Hey!" A girl that looked similar to Sakura bounced up to Sakura. Sakura turned back a bit, letting out a dying sigh before placing on the best smile she could and turning around to Yoko.

"Hey, Yoko!" She greeted. Yoko smiled, waving her hand in her face. _God, how does Sasuke stand this girl?_She thought to herself, rolling her eyes inwardly. "What brings you here?" Sakura asked, trying to sound as patient as she could.

"I just wanted to get to know the hospital a bit, you know. Since well, I'll be starting here soon. Tsunade-sama said the nearest time that I should be able to be working was today. I declined, because Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun and I have a date out to Ichiraku." Yoko smiled, then continued, "So I'll be starting tomorrow." She finished off, letting Sakura stand there, a blank expression on her face.

_Naruto, Sasuke, and Yoko? Together, out at Ichiraku? But.. _

Sakura smiled the best she could. Her lips quivered, and her smile was weak. "Aa, I hope you guys have a good time, then." She said, slightly turning away before her wrist was tugged back facing Yoko's way. I guess she really couldn't just ditch her, anyway.

"Wouldn't you like to show me around here, Sakura-chan?" Yoko asked, the same smile on her face.

Sakura shook her head. "Sorry, I can't. I've got my shifts, and it's a long list. Plus, you'll be working downstairs, right? Why don't you ask one of the secretary's down there, they're really nice." Sakura said, trying to get away as fast as she could. Yoko didn't let go of her wrist. "Aw, but I'll be your office buddy. Won't you show me around later, then?"

Sakura sighed, but complied. "Sure, when I'm on my break, alright?" She said, trying to turn away, but awas tugged once more. Yoko smiled. "Thank you, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled the best she could, and waved slightly, briskly walking to her office with a slight smile, smiling brightly to someone who stood beside her door. And as she entered, she closed the door as hard as she could, no chakra emitted, yet a slight crumble of the wall was heard on the other side. The person who had stood beside her door, afraid, dashed to the next room, standing by the door quivering slightly.

-

Sakura screamed as quiet as she could, trying to let go of all her emotion. She _had_ to punch something right now. She just had to. She sat herself down in her chair, and rubbed her temples as she took deep breaths in an increased tempo. When she was sure that she was fine once more, someone had knocked on her door.

"It's open." She called out, not bothering to look out at the door, as to who was coming in.

"Yo." A man at the door called. "Kaka-sensei?" Sakura asked, her mood brightening a bit. Kakashi smiled. "Sakura." He said quiet happily. "What brings you here?" She smiled. Kakashi replied, "what? Can't I visit one of my favourite students?" He smiled guiltily.

Sakura hit him on the side playfully. "You say that to all of your students, Kakashi-sensei." She smiled. He smiled in return. "So, get to it. What do you need to say?"

-

"It's about Sasuke."

"Yeah, and?"

"Do you know about that girl he came back with?"

Sakura nodded mutely, "yeah, I do."

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair, his gaze tearing away frmo hers. Sakura raised a brow. "What, Kakashi?" She asked, Kakashi surprised that she had not used his name without the sensei.

"Are you okay with that?"

Sakura didn't answer quickly, but shrugged. She was merely perplexed about it all. "Yoko, Naruto and Sasuke are going out to Ichiraku's tonight." Sakura said. Kakashi, baffled gave Sakura a look. "Ah, are they?" He asked, not really knowing what to say.

She just gave him a sad look, as he stood up, stretching his arms. "Well, I better get going. I'll be here." He said before leaving Sakura on her chair, her head hung low, as he slipped out o fher office.

Sakura banged her head down onto her desk, confused and so utterly impotent, to say the least. She heaved a sigh, her breath hitching in her throat. She thought frequently about the couple, actually, more like every second of the day. Was it really her fault that everything about the couple seemed so wrong? She shook her head, wanting to finish her shifts quickly.

-

"Sasuke-kun!" Yoko had called from somewhere in the apartment. A shirtless Sasuke, appearing beside her, grumbled. "What?" He asked, clearly not in a good mood.

"You better get ready! Put a shirt on or something." She waved him off.

Sasuke raised a brow. "For what?" He asked. "Remember? Our date with Naruto at Ichiraku's?" Sasuke, still confused turned on his heel and walked away fom her, plopping himself down on the couch in the cold, empty living room.

Yoko caught up to him, plopping herself down beside him. "Come on, Sasuke-kun." She tugged on his arm, but it was futile. He grunted. "Who said I was going to go?" He asked, not really paying attention to her. "Me, now come on. We're celebrating about my job at the hospital."

Once again, Sasuke had raised a brow. "Since when did you get a job at the hospital?"

Yoko pouted. "Nothing personal, Sasuke-kun, but how do you not know about any of these things?" She asked, Sasuke still not meeting her gaze.

"Maybe it's the fact that you never tell me anything, except your never ending nags." He said, an edge to it. Yoko, taken a back, slightly backed down, her hand that rested on his hand falling limp. "If that's the way you want it, I'll just ask Sakura-chan to come along." With that, Yoko stood up, without a look back she walked on.

"What a nag. I have no idea how I ended up with you." He muttered under his breath. Yoko, hurt, pretended not to hear it, as she walked straight into their room.

-

"Thanks for coming, Sakura-chan." Yoko pasted a smile on her face as she squeezed Sakura. Sakura, annoyed, pretended to hug her back, looking straight at Naruto in the eye. Naruto shrugged, not really knowing what to do.

Sakura huffed. "I thought you were bringing Sasuke," she said, no tone to her voice at all.

Yoko's voice died down, her eyes looking down cast. "Iie, he said he.. was busy. ' Said he was planning something special for us tonight." She said, ordering her food rather quickly.

Sakura, looking at her with painful eyes, smiled a weak smile for her and Sasuke. "Ah, that's.. good." She said, unsure of really what to say. She turned to Naruto, her eyes begging for something. Naruto looked at her equally with the same sad eyes, as his hand reached under the counter to find hers. He gave it a little squeeze, trying to look the most reassuring as he can. He couldn't deny that himself, too was not content with the situation that was happening.

They ate mostly in silence, small talk amongst them. "Oh, Yoko, I forgot to tell you," Sakura began. "We're throwing a party for all the newcomers, including you. Tomorrow night, Tsunade will announce where will host the party."

Yoko smiled brightly. "Arigato."

Sakura nodded, turning back to her food.

-

Sakura waved as she walked away from her, "See you at work tomorrow, Yoko." She forced the best smile she could. Naruto appeared beside her. "Want me to walk you home?" He asked. "And not because I think you're going to end up in a ditch." He chuckled. Sakura smiled.

_"I'll walk you home, Sakura."_

_"Why, Sasuke? I'll be fine." _He still thinks I'm weak..

_"Because you'll end up in a ditch." Sasuke spoke, clearly honest of what he said._

Snapping out of her thoughts, she laughed a bit. "Sure."

They walked side-by-side, Nartuo walking like he usually did, his hands resting on the back of his head. "You sure Hinata's not worrying?" Sakura asked as they neared her apartment. "I'm sure." He smiled at her.

He walked her to the front doors, and giving her a light squeeze. And what Sakura did next, completely, _baffled _Naruto. Her lips met his cheek. She smiled. "Thank you, Naruto. For everything.."

Naruto smiled cheekily, the fox marks clear on his cheeks. "You know, if I wasn't with Hinata-chan, I'd probably going ballistic right now." He laughed sheepishly. Sakura gave him a smile. "Things change, eh?"

"Yeah, they do."

"See you, Sakura-chan."

"Thanks, Naruto."

**-**

**There's my chapter. This one is like .. weird. This was like a filler. I gotta get to the plot.. Ah damn, I gotta stall now. Sorry you guys, if the next few chatpers are sucky, I don't know if I will go to the plot right away, but I'll work it out.**

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys :)**

**Mind reviewing some more ? ... :D**

**- OBJ**


	4. Chapter 3

**Look A Like**

**Chapter 3**

**-  
**_Sometimes you've just got to run away,  
so you can see who's following you.  
Sometimes you've got to talk quieter,  
to see who's listening to you.  
Sometimes you've got to run away from the person you love,  
just to see if they love you enough to run after you._

-

"Sakura-chan!" The same old cheery voice greeted her in the morning. Sakura rolled her eyes inwardly, sighed, before turning around and pasting on the best smile she could. "Ohayo, Yoko." Sakura smiled, yet her inner was throwing punches. Yoko smiled. "Aren't you excited that we'll both be working at the hospital now?" She grinned. Sakura smiled, muttering a, "Mhm. Very." She said the sweetest she could.

"So, Yoko. Wouldn't you have to be starting your shifts now?" Sakura asked her, leading them to her office so she can get her clipboard and lab coat on. Yoko looked confused, but went nonetheless.

"See you at break, Sakura-chan." Yoko smiled and waved as she struggled to put her coat on in the elevator, waving as she did so. Sakura shook her head and rolled her eyes once more as the elevator door closed.

"Sakura," Someone had called behind her. Sakura, swiveling around smiled. "Good morning, Shishou." Tsunade smiled. "Ohayo," she greeted in return. "So, have you seen her yet?" She asked, jerking her head slightly to Sakura's office.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I have." She said gruffly. Tsunade nodded. "Aa, well hopefully she doesn't get much on your nerves. You probably won't see her to much, she'll be on the lower floors."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, hopefully." Tsunade jerked her head, "well not unless she gets better at her healing things, she might move up to this floor." Tsunade said, staring right at Sakura. Sakura shrugged. "I'll move up the next floor, then." Sakura said, even though she knew that she wasn't needed up there, not unless in case of emergencies and what not. Tsunade shrugged. "Well, let's see how things go."

Tsunade turned on her heel, telling Sakura they'd meet up for lunch later. Sakura nodded.

She had started her shifts off, hopefully not bumping into Yoko. Yoko was probably busy down there, since a lot of squads have been coming in from more missions. Mostly B ranked, C ranked, and D ranked. So it really was not much. Some minor bruises, broken bones, but not much.

Sakura smiled, savouring the time that she actually _did_get to smile. She had met up with Kakashi once again, asking if things were alright. She snorted at him, thinking that he's playing too much of a father role. Kakashi just smiled, the crinkle in his visible eye clear.

Sakura smiled at him, thinking how she could ever had gotten through so much without him.

-

And now, the part of the day that Sakura had dreaded the most. _Break Time._She had 15 minutes of break time, then she would go and have lunch with Tsunade. She took in a deep breath, and reminded herself, "_It's only 15 minutes, just 15 minutes.."_

"Hi, Sakura-chan." Yoko had appeared before Sakura could have noticed. Sakura jerked, completely surprised, and huffed hair out of her face. "Yoko," she greeted with a sarcastic smile.

"Let's go, show me around." She said, trying to drag Sakura, which was obviously futile. Sakura shook her head. "I'm tired, I need to go rest in my office." She turned away, heading for her office. Yoko shrugged, trailing after her.

Sakura sighed as Yoko entered the room. "Wouldn't you want to get a snack or something?" Sakura asked. Yoko shook her head. "Nah."

"Hey, want to go out for lunch?" Yoko asked suddenly. Sakura shook her head. "I spend my lunch times with Tsunade-sama." She said. Yoko nodded slowly. "Aa."

Sakura flipped through some papers signing them, and taking out allt he ones that hse had done, of the profiles that she had treated. She placed all the papers in a basket of papers on the side of her desk, proud of how much she had done today.

Yoko smiled as she watched Sakura place all the papers down. "Guess how many people I treated today?" She asked. Sakura shrugged. "I don't know, 5 so far?" She asked. Yoko shook her head a scowl clear. "Are you kidding? That's nothing. I've healed almost 20 people this morning." She said, a fake smile on her face as she bit her lip. Sakura, annoyed, huffed.

"Yeah, and I've healed 50." Sakura had said sarcastically. By now, Inner Sakura was raging. _Ah, this girl! Why would Sasuke want someone like her! Kyaaa!_Sakura shook her head mentally, not wanting to let Inner Sakura take over her.

"Anyway, I've got a lunch to go to. See you later," Sakura said and left her in the office.

-

"Gah, Shishou! She's like a nag. I don't know how I'm going to be able to work with her for, literally the rest of my _life._" Sakura whined, not really eating her lunch. Tsunade shrugged. "Ah, well, I _could_ move her out of your office. But I don't think she'll let me." She said, shrugging.

"Well, do whatever you can. Ban her from the 5th floor or something."

"I can't, she might be needed there."

"Well, then tell her that she can't come up here, not unless she's needed."

"I'll do what I can, Sakura."

Sakura nodded, "Thanks."

-

"Sakura-chan!" A voice called out from behind her, Sakura huffing, turned around. Yet, her mood turned brighter as she saw who was calling her. "Naruto? Hey, Hinata!" The couple walked together, coming to Sakura.

"I'm glad they let you guys _up_ here."

Naruto shrugged. "I find my ways," he smiled cheekily.

Sakura smiled, then turned to Hinata. "Hinata, it's been awhile!" She smiled. Hinata nodded. Sakura was so proud of her, not stuttering, blushing or nonetheless. Seeing that on Hinata, was now rare. She smiled at the two.

"So, what brings you guys here?" Sakura asked. Naruto grinned, and turned to Hinata. "We're getting married."

Sakura, knocked out of breath smiled the biggest she could. "Oh, my gosh!" She yelled, causing all her co-workers to look at her. She just smiled sheepishly at them. "Seriously, I think I'm going to faint." Sakura breathed. Hinata smiled. "I know, that's how I felt." She smiled. Naruto squeezed Sakura.

"We were wondering, if you could be the maid of honor." Sakura grinned, nodding her head furiously. "Of course!" She smiled. Hinata smiled and hugged her. "Congratulations," Sakura said as she hugged her. Hinata murmured, "Arigato, Sakura."

"When is it?" She asked. "Soon, whenever Obaa-san isn't busy." He muttered as he turned to Tsunade, as she had already known about the engagement. He shrugged. "We have the reception all planned, but we're going to do it as soon as possible."

Sakura smiled at the two, as Hinata and Naruto shared a kiss. Inner Sakura moped. _Aw, look how sweet they are with each other! Why can't stupid Sasuke be like that?_ Sakura fought back to show her _Inner_ emotions.

"We're having a shower, tonight." She smiled. Sakura crinkled her brows. "Alright, I'm sure we can move our newcomers party tomorrow night." Naruto smiled. As did Sakura, "I'm guessing Sasuke is the best man?"

Naruto grinned even wider. "Yeah. He is."

Sakura smiled. "Alright, see you guys later."

-

Sakura murmured to herself as she bustled busily around, trying to look for a present that she could give to Naruto and Hinata. They had not asked anything specifically for anything, so she decided to go shopping, just to see if anything would catch her eye.

She had looked at many kinds of things, like things that you would need to start off a new life. They had things like glasses, dishes, and what not. But she was pretty sure that someone else would give them that. So, she moved on, looking for something .. Unique.

Something that Hinata and Naruto would both like. Something they would like, and something tha tno one else would give..

She smiled. She briskly walked out of the market area, a bright smile on her face.

-

"Ah, I thought I would find you here." Sakura said as she bent down.

"Ah, hello hag." Sai greeted with that smile. Sakura couldn't help but smile. "You like this place, don't you?" She refered to the top of the hokage faces, as you had a view of Konoha. Sai nodded. "You can picture anything here."

Sakura smiled. "I have a favor," she began. "You're going to Naruto's shower today, are you not?" She asked. Sai nodded. "I've got a present for them already. It's a large ramen bowl for Naruto." Sai said with a smile. Sakura giggled. "That's a good one."

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with my present."

Sai shrugged. "Why not, ugly."

Sakura sweatdropped. She handed a picture of Hinata and Naruto. Naruto was behind Hinata, hugging her around the waist, as their hands entwined together in the front of Hinata, their hands resting on her stomach.

Sai smiled. "Ah, I see. I will have it to you tonight."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks, Sai."

"No problem, Hag."

-

Sakura pulled out something fancy, trying to look beautiful, since she was the maid of honor after all. She pulled out one of her favourite dresses, a light, faded jade dress that was made of silk, a black wrap wrapping under her chest area, supporting it. It went to above her knees, and the hem lined of black lace, and black flowers imprinted on the sides, rising up to the top hem, where it met the strapless top.

It showed of Sakura's, wonderful curves, which were surprisingly larger than Ino's, and her legs were well toned, glowing and the dress just complimented her body. She smiled in the mirror, as she let down her long hair, curling it slightly at the bottom. She placed a white flower in her hair, she put on some light gloss, and maybe a bit of mascara and what not.

Sakura smiled at herself in the mirror and turned around a few times. She grabbed her small emerald purse and walked to the front door as a knock was heard.

"Hey, Sai." She smiled as he carried a large rectangular thing. "Thanks again."

He shrugged.

"Let's go together, Sakura offered." She smiled. Sai shrugged. "Whatever. It's not like it's the first time I've been walking around town with you, ugly." Sakura stomped on his foot, digging her heel of her heels into his front toe. She smiled as he let out a little yelp.

Sai grunted. "Fine, hag. You look good tonight." He smiled. Sakura did so, too. "Surprisingly," he muttered under his breath. Sakura let it slide, letting a smile crawl on her lips.

They had arrived at the restaurant that they were told, finding it already packed. Luckily, Sai and herself had their seats reserved at their "special" table where Naruto and Hinata sat.

Sakura had found Sasuke on Naruto's side, with Yoko beside her. Sakura sat herself beside Hinata, as she was the maid of honor, Sai settling down beside her. Ino and TenTen had also sat at the table, as they were brides maid, and other people that Sakura were acquaintences with.

She smiled, and greeted Hinata who was in a lovely, pale, orange dress, and Naruto, wearing the same colored shirt, with black pants. Sakura smiled, oh how they looked so cute together. They fit together like missing pieces of a puzzle.

"I'm guessing your theme color will be light orange?" Sakura nudged Hinata as the food was about to be served. Hinata nodded, and smiled widely. Sakura giggled.

In the middle of eating, Hinata and Naruto ahd stood up. "Hey, thanks for coming you guys!" Naruto yelled out to the large crowd. He looked over to the jounin table, smiles on their faces also.

Hinata spoke next. "I am proud to say that I will become an Uzumaki, and I would also like to thank you all for coming tonight." She smiled. Naruto beckoned over to Sasuke. "Now, our best man will say a few words."

Sasuke, looking surprised gave a death glare to Naruto. "What?" He said through gritted teeth. "You and Sakura will both have to make speeches, now go," he whispered to him. Sasuke sighed, and stood up, the same bored expression on his face.

"So, we're all here to celebrate this new happy couple," he started off. "It's actually amazing that the dobe got a girlfriend," there were few laughters. He went on, "he was pretty blind not to see Hinata in the first place. She was always chasing after him, but since Naruto was as knuckle head and dumb ass back then, obviously he wouldn't have noticed. He chased after Sakura, who turned him down with a punch on his head." There were laughs, and Naruto too found himself laughing.

"Anyway, I hope this couple the best," he then turned to Hinata. "And everytime he turns stupid, all you have to do is hit him on the back of his head." He finished off with a smirk and sat back down.

Naruto stood up after the claps, and turned to Sakura. "Now, our maid of honor will have a chance to speak." Sakura surprised, stood up nonetheless. She got many stares from the men around, making wolf whistles, and shouting out her name. Sakura smiled, and began.

"Naruto and Hinata, who would've thought that they'd end up together? Naruto, the knuckle headed, loud mouthed, blonde. And then, there's Hinata. The quiet, sophisticated, Hinata." She smiled and continued on. "I don't have much to say," she took a breath and smiled, "but I hope that these two will live a happy life. And whenever you need babysitting, I'm right here." She smiled and sat herself down as the round of applause surrounded her.

Hinata smiled warmly at Sakura. "Thanks." Sakura smiled, and excused herself to the bathroom.

On her way there, she was tugged on her wrist by someone strong. "Kakashi?" She smiled. He smiled. "You look highly attractive tonight." He smiled. She wrinkled her face in disgust.

"Are you drunk?" She asked with a smile. He shrugged. "Just a little, Tsunade got me into it." He smiled. Sakura rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to say that you looked good tonight," he smiled. Sakura smiled too, "Thanks, Kakashi." She muttered quietly.

He let go of her, and off to the bathroom she went.

-

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Sai!" Naruto screeched as he opened up his large bowl for ramen. Naruto threw himself against Sai, as Sai smiled warmly. "You're welcome, Naruto-kun."

Next they had opened Yoko's and Sasuke's present, and would you guess it? It was a bed set, of orange pillow cases, a large orange sheet, and what more? Sasuke smirked as his best friend's eyes grew wide. "Thanks, Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke just shrugged. Next off, they opened Sakura's present. The present was probably as large as Sakura, and it was draped with a large, black curtain to cover it.

"Go on, open it." Sakura urged them to go on. Naruto and Hinata both pulled down the drape together, gasping at the same time. There was their large, hand painted, self portrait of themselves.

Hinata's eyes watered with tears, and hugged Sakura tightly. "Arigato, Sakura." She smiled. Sakura hugged her, a smile wide on her face. Naruto grinned proudly, squeezing Sakura.

Saukra pointed to Sai. "He painted it," she smiled. Naruto and Hinata had both thanked Sai, as they shared a hug.

Naruto cleared his throat, and made an announcement to the crowd. "I want to thank you all for coming ocne again, and the invitations should be out soon." He smiled. And as hte crowed, dispersed and went back to their respective homes Sakrua helped htem bring all their things back to Naruto's place.

"Sakura, we'll meet with you tomorrow, alright? We'll need your help to plan the party." Naruto told her as she walked out the door. Sakura nodded. "See you," she said as she slipped out of the house.

-

When Sakura had taken a shower, brushed her teeth and washer her face, she changed into some comfortable clothes and threw herself on the bed.

"Things change so fast.." She murmured into her pillow.

-

**Okay, there was another chapter. Kind of sucky, sorry you guys. I have to get to the plot.. Agh.**

**- OBJ**

**Reviews ? :D **


	5. Chapter 4

**Look A Like**

**Chapter 4**

**-  
**

I try to talk to you, but I don't know what to say..  
I'm afraid you don't want me to say anything, so I don't.  
But inside of me there are words waiting to come out and tell you how i feel..  
Like how much I miss you and how much I love you,  
despite my broken heart.. And how I still need you in my life and especially how much i want you.  
But those words will forever stay locked in my heart..  
Sometimes i wonder if there are words locked inside you too..  
But i'll never know.

-

"In a good mood, Sakura?" Tsunade asked from behind her. Sakura shrugged. "Nah, just feeling better." She tried to smile. Tsunade nodded, "alright. Got to get back to the paper work, see me after your shifts about the newcomers party alright?" Tsuande said before turning away. "Yeah, I've got to meet Naruto and Hinata later on, though." Tsunade nodded. "Alright, see you." Tsunade turned away and walked out of the hospital.

Sakura glanced over at the clock. _Breaktime._ "Mmh," she huffed under her breath. Here it comes once more. Sakura, walking as fast as she could to her office took a look around before she was spotted by someone that she did _not _want to be spotted by.

"Sakura-chan!" Yoko greeted, in her usually cheery voice. Sakura, placing on the best smile she could, turned around and greeted Yoko. "Hey, Yoko." She smiled, gritting her teeth. "Guess what?" Yoko said with a bright smile. "What?" Sakura asked. "Tsunade asked me something," Yoko smiled even wider. Sakura cocked a brow, "And, what is that?"

"She asked if I wanted to learn more mecial-justu!" She yelped, causing people to look at her. Sakura, feeling something die inside of her, raised two brows this time. "Yes, and?" Sakura asked, trying not to seem excited about it at all. "I said yes! I'll be kind of her apprentice!" She said once more. Sakura, tilting her head upwards, straightening her back, glanced everywhere else but Yoko's eyes. "Well, good luck with that. She'll be tough on you," Sakura said before brushing past her and getting back to her office. "I'm busy, I've got to get things done before lunch," She said before walking into her office.

Sakura luckily made it in her office before seeing the sour face that Yoko had actually given her.

-

Sasuke walked into the hospital, taking in the aroma of the usual Hospital smell you would scent. He walked up to the secretary desk that sat in the middle of the lobby. "Hey, is Horo Yokori in right now?"

The secretary that sat at the desk merely looked up at Sasuke, picked up the phone and muttered things that were highly inaudible. "Yes, she's up on the 5th floor. Go on," she beckoned him to the elevators. Sasuke, bowing his head a bit in thanks, walked into the elevators, his hands stuffed in his pockets. As the elevator stopped, and made him slightly dizzy, he stepped out into the 5th floor, causing gazes to cast towards him.

He ignored the looks, and walked onwards to the secretary that sat on this floor. "Is Horo Yokiro in right now?" He asked. The clerk nodded, cocking her head casually to a door that read, "Haruno Sakura," with another name tag messily written, "Horo Yokiro". He shook his head, yet walked forward.

He knocked on the door hesistantly, and took a deep breath. "It's open," a familiar voice rang through the other side. Sasuke walked in, one hand on the door knob, the other one deep into his pockets.

As he stepped in, he glanced around the room, stuffing his other hand in his pocket. His gaze traveled to a familiar pink-haired, jade-eyed girl that sat her desk. His breath hitched in his throat, excusing himself in a mumble.

"Is, uh, Yoko in right now?" He asked, not really meeting her gaze. Sakura, also surprised to see him shook her head. "She just left with Tsunade," She said, rubbing her temples as she cursed herself at how there was so much paperwork.

Sasuke raised a brow, "You seem tense." He said cautiously. Sakura looked up at him with a sarcastic look, "You think?" She said, her gaze falling back down to her paper. Sakura, forgetting for a few moments that Sasuke stood beside her, looked up. "Oh, sorry," she flushed. "Do you want me to tell her something?" She asked, feeling highly uncomfortable.

Sasuke shook her head. "I was just going to take her out for lunch," he said quietly. Sakura nodded, "Aa."

Sakura, gulping met Sasuke's gaze. "Yoko is Tsunade's new apprentice," Sakura said, not sure if Sasuke would really care, anyway. Sasuke sighed, and sat himself down in a chair that sat in front of Sakura's desk.

"I don't care," he started off cooly, running a hand through his dark hair. "She never tells me anything." He shrugged. "I don't know what's with her," he said as he looked Sakura's way.

Sakura raised a brow. "Hmph, I see." She said, her gaze falling back to her papers. "That's not surprising," she said with a questioning look on her face. Sasuke just shrugged.

"Well, I'd better get going," he said, getting up and turning on his heel. "Wait, Sasuke," She said, gulping and taking a deep breath before daring what she was going to say. "How about we go to lunch together, I mean Yoko's not here, and I wouldn't want you to eat alone, and she's out with Tsunade, and --"

Sasuke, smirking slightly, waved Sakura off. "You talk too much," he said before turning on his heel walking out the door, leaving her door opened. Sakura, her mouth shutting slowly, scowled a bit, and cursed under her breath.

"Are you coming, or what?" He asked, standing at her door. Sakura, stood up, taking her coat off as she gaped, walked to his side. "I never said no," he said slyly. Sakura, punching his arm slightly cursed him.

-

Sakura, in the middle of their eating in a small stand, spoke up. "So, why did you want to take Yoko out all of a sudden? I mean, you never did that before, well, I've never seen you take her out before." She said, her gaze travelling to Sasuke. Sasuke, swallowing spoke. "It's our 18 month anniversary," he said flatly.

Sakura, feeling something die inside of her, not knowing what, nodded slowly. "I see," she said turning abck to her food and finishing what she had left. She stood up, Sasuke following beside her.

"Hey, thanks for the lunch." She said as they walked quietly back to the hospital. Sasuke dropped her off at the front, nodding to her in goodbye. "See you around," she said without a glance back and turnig back into the hospital.

She waved cheerily at the secretary in the hospital, the secretary giving her a questioning look in return. As Sakura headed towards an empty elevator, she closed the doors, and screamed with all her might, a smile sweeping onto her face.

She stepped out onto her floor, and she flew off back to her office.

-

"So, we'll be taking them out tonight at my favourite place and -- Sakura! Sakura? Sakura!" Tsuande waved her hands at said girl.

Sakura, wincing, jerked her head up. "O-oh, sorry, Shishou." She smiled sheepishly. Tsunade, raising a brow waved another hand in her face. "What's wrong, Sakura? It's not like you to just zone out like that."

Sakura, sighing dreamily responded, "Nothing. Sasuke and I just went out for lunch," She smiled. Tsunade sighing, placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Don't take it to seriously, Sakura. It might just be a one-time thing. Remember? He's in a relationship," she took a breath and continued on, "I don't want you to be all moping around if he ignores you again, or doesn't take you out anymore."

Sakura, pouting, sighed. "Fine, Shishou." Sakura nodded. She couldn't deny that what Tsunade had said was.. legitimate, to say the least. Sakura nodded. "Alright, well, I'll see you later at the party."

Sakura turned on her heel, then turned around. "Uh, Shishou? Where's the party going to be again.." She smiled sheepishly. Tsunade huffed, yet smiled answered Sakura. "At the bar,"

Sakura sweatdropped. "Why?" She asked.

Tsunade smiled slyly. "I haven't had my sake for awhile, let me be happy." She smiled, waving Sakura off. "See you later, Sakura."

Sakura turned away, waving slightly, slight smile gracing upon her lips.

-

"Thanks for coming, Sakura-chan." Hinata greeted as Sakura stepepd into their small apartment, that was not surprisingly packed with all their presents that they had received fron the previous night.

Hinata and Sakura sat theirselves down on the crammed couch, waiting for Naruto to finish his eating. "Oh, Sakura-chan, you're here already," Naruto said as he came from the kitchen. Sakrua nodded. "Yeah, so, what's first?" Sakura asked.

Hinata pulled out a large book of all the names that will be walking down the isle. To Sakura's surprise, a lot of people would be walking down. Naruto spoke up. "Sakura, Sasuke will have to escort you, since he is the best man, and well, you are the maid of honor."

Sakura smiled, and nodded. "Sure." She said as if it were so natural to her.

"Anyway," Hinata continued on. "I will have these people escort who," She began.

She pointed to a few names, telling Sakura who would be escorting who. Sakura had only stored a few couples in her head, which were: Neji escorting TenTen, Shikamaru escorting Ino, and of course, Sasuke escorting herself.

Yoko wouldn't have a chance to walk down, and Sakura was slightly happy, yet she wouldn't admit it. "Sakura-chan, do you think you can come with me, TenTen and Ino to the fitters before your party?" Hinata asked.

Sakura nodded, "Of course. I can't wait, and I love your theme color." She smiled cheekily. There was no doubt that they would've had chosen that color, since that was Naruto's obvious trademark.

There was a knock at the door, and as if on time there was TenTen and Ino. Sakura greeted them with a hug. "Ah, what a reunion with us four." She refered to them three, including Hinata. Ino gigled, punching slightly Sakura on the arm. "You make it sound as if we're grannies, Forehead-girl."

Sakura scowled, yet a smile lingered on her lips. "Shut up, Ino-pig."

"Let's go, then." Sakura said after Hinata had gotten up form the couch. Naruto trailed behind them, smiling sheepishly. Ino scooted him away. "No, Naruto! It's bad luck to see Hinata in her dress before the actual marriage!" Ino scolded him. Naruto smiling, put up his hands up, waving them. "Ok, ok, I'll see you guys later, then."

Hinata flushed, smiling. Sakura raised a brow. "Hey, what's up, Hinata? You haven't blushed in forever." Hinata flushed even more. "I just can't believe that I'm marrying Naruto-kun," she said. The girls fell into awe.

TenTen nudged her, "Well, atleast your dream came true." She said with a smile. Hinata smiled, a blush still pressed onto her cheeks.

-

"So, was she a bitch?" Ino asked as they waited for Hinata to try on the first dress. Sakura shrugged, "Kinda. Yoko just gets on my nerves," She huffed. Ino shrugged. "Well, if she bothers you, just let me know. You know me, Sakura." She nudged her best friend.

Sakura smiled. She never really could live without Ino.

Hinata emerged from the dressing room, the nth dress on her. Sakura, Ino and TenTen all cocked their heads to the side, shaking their heads. Hinata stepped back into the dressing room with the girl who had helped her, and tried on the second dress.

The next dress was a tube one, the top hugging her body, with the collar falling down a bit to show off her chest. It had a lot of sequences to it, a floral print with a lace fabric on the inner layer of the dress. The outer layer had long frills to it, and was made of a cream silk. It poofed, making Hinata look like a princess, and the tail of the dress stretched out a good 5 inches behind her.

Sakura, TenTen and Ino had gasped at the same time. "It's perfect," Ino had said in awe. "It can't get better," Sakura said after. TenTen just had her mouth hung low. Hinata flushed. "Then it's perfect," Hinata said before giving a nod to the girl that had helped her.

Then next, they had walked over to where other dresses were for the brides maids and the maid of honor.

TenTen had first tried on her dress, it was also made of silk, as all the dresses were. Ino had tried on the same dress, falling in love with it. All the brides maids would be wearing a dress that went down to their ankles, a dress that was in the shape of an hour glass, almost. It went tight around their hip area, and falling out at their chest area. It was white kind of color, almost cream, and it had an orange tie, tying around under the chest area.

Sakura's dress was the same almost, except it was similar to the dress she wore to the bridal shower. It went just below her knees, hugging her body, and it was made of a thick silk. It had the same colors, except the tie that tied around under Sakura's chest was larger, and thicker, almost coming from under her chest to just above her belly button. Sakura, loving the dress nodded in satisfaction.

They had also picked out the flowers, white lilies, and marigolds. The white represented teh cream colored of the dress, and the marigold was like the darker color of the theme color. Hinata would be carrying a boquet of the white lilies and marigolds, their stems cut off so they would be even-sized, and it would all be tied together with a strong kind of stem.

The brides maids would be carrying a small boquet of the marigolds, as for the maid of honor, Sakura would be carrying a boquet of white lilies, and a couple of marigolds in the middle of the boquet.

The shoes that they had chosen out, was a white heeled, open front shoe. It went about 2 inches high. The strap wrapped up around to above their higher ankle, the strap a silk that was about an inch wide, colored a light white, cream almost.

Satisfied with everything, they left with smiles on their faces.

They walked out of the department, bidding Sakura goodbye. "See you guys! I've got to go get ready for the party," she waved goodbye as she turned around.

-

"What a drag," Shikamaru muttered he found out that he would be escorting his own girlfriend, at the wedding. Sasuke, Neji and Naruto snickered. "Neji, you're with TenTen." Naruto said. Neji nodded, happy that he would be escorting his own girlfriend. "Sasuke-teme, you will be escorting Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled proudly. Sasuke shrugged it off cooly, not really making a bid deal of it all.

Naruto stood up and stretched. "I'm pretty sure Hinata-chan is done now, let's go." Sasuke stood up, trailing after him, Neji, then Shikamaru.

"Do we really have to do a fashion show?" Sasuke asked as they entered the department, readying for them to try on their suits for the wedding. Naruto shrugged, "I don't know."

Naruto was the first one to get fitted, he would be the only one wearing a white suit. It was more of a cream color, actually, with a light, pale orange color for his polo, and a dark orange for his tie. He wore white, polished shoes

Sasuke was to go next, himself wearing a black suit, the same polo and tie that Naruto had, he wore also. Neji and Shikamaru went also, and as they finished, Naruto went to go pick up their corsages.

Naruto had a marigold colored flower that he wore on his suit, the rest of the men having white flowers on their suits.

They left, Naruto boasting and swaggering, the rest of them sighing and muttering.

-

"Do I look good, Sasuke-kun?" Yoko twirled around in her short dress, smiling slyly at Sasuke. "Where are you going, now?" He asked. She quirked a smile. "Remember? The newcomers party."

Sasuke gave her a look. "Where?"

"At the bar."

Sasuke gave her a dissaproving look. "Whatever, do what you want."

Yoko tried to shrug it off, but felt slightly depressed as Sasuke didn't worry about her, which meant that he didn't care about her. She shrugged it off, not really wanting to think of it.

She lef the apartment with a sour mood, thrashing off all the way to the bar. Sasuke sighed, as he watched her storm out of the apartment. "How stubborn," he muttered to himself.

-

Sakura, twirled around in front of her mirror, satisfied she walked out of the house. She wore short-shorts, that were white and were cargo. She threw on a black camo, that went just above the hem line of her shorts. She threw on a gray sweater on top, tight and long. It was an open front, it draped, and tied in the front at the bottom. The sleeves were tight, showing off Sakura's slender arms, that were well built.

Slipping on some ragged flats, she stepped out of the door into the cold night.

-

"Sakura! My, you look flattering tonight." Smelling the alchohol in her sensei's breath, she waved her off. "See you around, Shishou." She smiled. She moved beside Shizune, who was watching over Tsunade, as if Tsunade would burst out any minute.

"It was obvious that Tsunade would have chosen this place," Shizune muttered to Sakura. Sakura nodded. Sakura moved over to the bar counter, picking herself up a little drink, not wanting to get carried away.

Sakura danced a bit with some of her coworkers, for most of the time. She talked, socialized, shared some gossip, and when the party was near to end, she found herself still full of energy, not breaking a sweat.

She plopped herself on a chair, and helped Shizune clean a bit as Tsunade rested on the counter. Beside her, there was also someone else draped over the counter, looking out, yet the person was murmuring things.

Sakura approached the person, gasping to see the person's face. "Yoko?"

"Sakura.." She said in a sluggish manner. Yoko started to laugh for no apparent reason, creeping Sakura out a bit. She smiled sheepishly, wanting to walk away. "Are you going to get home okay?" She asked, hating herself for actually being gentle with someone that annoyed her to no extent.

Yoko nodded her head, standing up and toppling over. Sakura sighed, and with her reflexes, she caught her and threw her on her back. She bid her good bye to Shizune, wishing her good luck to get Tsuande home.

-

Sakura walked to Sasuke's apartment in the cold air, the wind gusting in her face, signaling that she hurry up. She walked in a faster pace, dragging Yoko behind as Yoko's arms draped over Sakura's neck, her feet digging into the ground.

Sakura, getting tired pulled Yoko onto her back, her legs wrapping around Sakura's stomach. Sakura rolled her eyes. This is why Sakura doesn't drink. Who knew who's place she would wake up to in the morning?

She neared Sasuke's aparmtent, finally, stiffling a yawn as she carried her up the stairs to Sasuke's room. She knocked quietly, a yawn escaping her mouth. Sasuke opened the door, looking as if he had already fallen asleep. Sakura was surprised, that Sasuke hadn't stayed up for Yoko.

"S-sakura?" He stifled a yawn. "What are you doing here?"

Sakura said nothing, but merely turned around and there was Yoko, still muttering things, smiling. Sasuke, disgusted, took her from Sakura and carried her to their bedroom. He placed her down, and threw a blanket on her, not bothering to tuck her in.

"Sakura," he spoke to the living room. "Uh, thanks. Yoko is.. uh, Sorry about her.." He spoke sheepishly. Sakura stopped him, "It's no --" she yawned, "problem." She plopped herself down on the couch. "I'll go home now, Sasuke. See you.." She lay down on the couch, yawning once more.

Sasuke shook his head, and dissapeared into his room. He came back into the living room with a thick blanket, placing it on top of Sakura. _He tucked her in_, and pushed a pillow under her head. He dissapeared back into his room, and shut the door.

Sakura, peeping out of one eye, sighed. Sasuke had just done something nice? That was a first. Sakura, a smile sweeping onto her lips, fell into a deep sleep.

-

Yoko, awaken yawned. She sat up-right gazing down at Sasuke's heavenly face, smiling to herself. Even though it doesn't seemed he loved her, Yoko had a feeling that things would work out.

She just didn't know that Sasuke was thinking the opposite of things.

With a final thought, Yoko had forgotten how she had gotten home in the first place. She was grateful that she had gotten home safely, and whoever had helped her must have been someone nice. Standing from the bed, she went to go make breakfast.

She stood on her two legs, the pain of her head hitting her as fast as she could murmur something. She walked wobbily out of the room, surprised to see a figure lying on the couch.

Cautiously, but suspiciously, she walked over to the figure lying on the couch. She found a trace of pink hair, and almost gasping, she turned the figure over, and there was Sakura, murmuring, "Sasuke.."

Yoko, surprised stormed off back to their room. Sasuke already awake, looked at her as if she was crazy. "What, woman?" he asked. Yoko hurt more than ever, began to sputter things that Sasuke couldn't understand.

"What is _she_ doing here?" She asked, obviously mad. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "She couldn't get home by herself last night, Yoko. I let her stay here. It's no problem anyway," He spok cooly.

Yoko fumed. "Why is she murmuring your name, huh?" She spoke, her fists clenched so that her knuckles turned white. Sasuke shrugged, "how would I know?" He said with a slight scowl.

Sasuke stood up, brushing past against her. He went to go check on Sakura, not really caring what Yoko was sputtering behind his back. Yoko came stomping up behind him. "What is your problem?" he asked, apparently ticked off.

"Why would you just bring her in like that? How did she get in here, anyway?" She asked.

Sasuke gave her a cold look. "Don't speak of her like that! You should be grateful that you actually came home safely!" He began to get angrier.

Yoko, backpedalling a bit gave him a questioning look. Before she could say something, he spoke once more. "She was kind enough to bring you home! She had the heart to _carry_ you here, on her back, while you were drunk and senseless! You should have never gotten yourself carried away." He spoke, truly dissapointed in Yoko.

Yoko huffed at the loss of words. And with the sound the door closing, Sasuke and Yoko both jerked, surprised. Sasuke, turning to look at the couch, found it empty. He turned go after Sakura, before was stopped with a tug on his wrist.

"Yoko, let go." He snarled. Yoko shook her head. "Leave her alone, Sasuke. You're mine, not hers." She spoke honestly. Sasuke just froze, not saying anything, as Yoko continued her anger release on him.

"Why is it always Sakura? She's the perfect girl, isn't she? I look at her, everyone loves her, she's beautiful, she always has her head held up high.. Ready to face the world. No wonder.."

Sasuke, surprised, jerked his hand away. "No wonder what?"

"No wonder you like her better," she murmured quietly, her head hanging low, the tears already rolling down her cheeks. Sasuke, alarmed, sighed and took her in his arms.

Yoko smiled into his chest, "I love you, Sasuke-kun," she said. Sasuke rolled his eyes, pretending to act like he actually cared.

"Mmh." He murmured in response. Yoko frowned, not satisfied with his response. Before she could speak, she was alone, and Sasuke had already gone out the door.

-

**Well, there's a chapter. This one was like .. Gah, it took me forever to write. Cause I had no idea what to do with this, and I guess things just when their way. Anyways, review please :) :)**

**- OBJ**

**... Review? And I .. give you cookies. (;**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sakura,**overwhelmed, delicately stepped out of the apartment, closing the door behind her. Tears threatened to fall, but she continuously fought herself to not let any tear drop. She walked onward in the cold, the wind gusting in her face, freezing the tears that had lined her eyes. Her eyelashes were stuck together, and she found herself cold, and shivering in her last nights clothes, which were short-shorts, a camo and a thin sweater.

She walked onward, looking for someplace to go before she went home. Her thoughts rambled, giving her a small migraine. She couldn't think properly as she was still shocked at what had happened, and the cold was getting to her.

She looked frantically around to look for some place before she got sick. Her home was farther away, more like on the other side of town. She spotted a small shop, and stepped inside, trying to hide the puffiness of her cheeks, and the shocked look that she wore. She sat herself in a lone booth, crammed in the back of the shop, burying her face in her hands that were propped up on the dusty table.

_Look at me, _Sakura thought to herself. _I can't go back to being weak again, get a hold of yourself, Sakura!_Her inner and herself both rambled on and on. A waiter had come to her booth, but Sakura just merely shook her head, looking away and back to the wall that had wallpaper that cracked, and old pictures that were faded and brown.

She glanced over to the clock that hung silently on the wall, which read that it wasn't nearly 9 in the morning. She sighed, and put her head down on top of her arms on the table. The sobs died down after awhile, and her breathing had gone back to normal.

"Are you done?" A voice beside Sakura spoke. Sakura, trembling, forced her head to look up, meeting with a porcelain face, and _oh_, those deep obsidian eyes. Sakura, forced a weak smile, and nodded silently. Her gaze drifted away from his eyes, not that much courage to look straight at him in the eye. His expression was the same as it always was, bored, and plain.

Sasuke had started to turn away, not wanting to let it get too deep between this all, knowing that it was just a mis-understanding of Yoko. Before Sasuke had started to walk away, Sakura muttered a weak, "Thank you," before he completely turned around and stalked off.

And before Sasuke had slipped under the curtain of the shop, he pasted on his famous smirk, and turned back to her. "I don't know what's with her," he muttered quietly, and walked away.

Meanewhile, Sakura's inner continuously yelped, and screamed with joy, fantasizing about the oh-so-famous _Uchiha Sasuke._Sakura mentally rolled her eyes, standing up from the small booth and began home.

-

Sasuke grunted, and fumed as he walked onward back to his apartment. _This_is why Sasuke couldn't stand girls. Emotional, much? He'd still wonder to himself how he had ended up with Yoko in the first place. Maybe it was the first impression that she had on him. When she was quiet, and seemed so kept together. She had been so guilty with the plead in her eyes as she had asked for help to find her little brother.

Sasuke would've just merely shrugged it off, and stalked off away from the girl. But something about her urged Sasuke to go on and help her, and that's where things had all happened. She had thanked him with a tight hug, and when he had stayed with her for some time, things had changed between them, and it was more of a close relationship than friends.

Sasuke shook his head, wanting to take a break from this all. But that wasn't possible, was it? He'd always wonder if he still had that same urge to stay with Yoko, and mostly, he did. But some times, that things that she did, he just _couldn't_ stand.

And then there was this other reason. The reason that he had to rebuild his clan. And it wasn't possible without a female, was it? Well, that's what he knew. He didn't know what to do, because every time he looked into those dark, emerald eyes, he'd see those pale jade eyes. And when he looked at that almost red-hair from afar, it almost seemed like the sun shined on it on purpose, so it would look as if it were a color pink.

And when he would take in that smell of peaches and mango, it smelled like it was strawberries. And when he'd gaze at that porcelain face, it would totally change..

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts. _What the hell?_ He thought to himself. _I must be going crazy. Stupid dobe, he's rubbed off on me._ He shook his head once more, finally deciding that he had to take a break from girls. Especially these _two_ kinds of girls.

And before he turned into the apartment, he walked onward, completely missing the apartment. And what he didn't know, was that a certain dark-pink-haired girl watched him down from a window from atop the apartment.

-

Sakura walked into her lone apartment, the warmth hugging her shivering body, as a small frown ceased her lips. She immediately walked up the stairs, grabbed a towel and walked into the shower.

She stripped, turned the on some boiling hot water, and settled inside the water filled tub, settling inside, and letting the warmth prickle her skin. She let out a deep breath, still not accepting the fact that things had happened today.

And that couple hadn't even been here for a month, and still, here they were, making a big change to Sakura's daily life. Speaking of her normal life, Sakura quickened her shower, changed into her usual red and black clothing, and dried her hair quickly.

She stepped out once again into the cold, but dressed up in a thick black sweater that drooped around her shoulder area, and she threw on some tights under the black skirt. She walked onward to the Hokage tower, her mind still stressing out at the changes that were made ot her life.

-

Sakura knocked on the door to the Hokage's Office, thinking that her Shishou was fast asleep on the other side of the door. "Come in," and much to her surprise, she had sounded awake. Not usually like when she would visit her in the morning when there were bags still clear.

Sakura carefully stepped inside, and surprisingly, there was no one in there with her. She walked onward to the Hokage. "Sakura, you're not at the hospital?" She asked. Sakura shook her head, "That's one thing that I wanted to talk to you about." Sakura started off, as she leaned on the Hokage's table.

Tsunade nodded, turning all her attention to Sakura. "Can I ask for the day off?" She said, Tsunade nodded. "Sure, but for what reason?" She asked. Sakura sighed, and she slumped forward. "Let's just say things didn't go so well with the couple and I," Tsuande had figured it out by then. "Ah, very well then. I will see you tomorrow, then." Sakura nodded.

"The other thing is, I've been wondering," she started. "Have you asked Yoko to become your 'new' appprentice?" Sakura asked, feeling slightly scared for the answer, but Tsunade just have her a questioning look.

"And why on earth would I do that?" She asked, giving her a look. Sakura shrugged, "Yoko told me that you asked her if she wanted to learn more medical-jutsu," She said with a tinge in her voice. Tsuande shook her head, "Oh, no." Tsunade said.

"You're my pupil, Sakura. And I know how you feel about her," She said with such a look in her eyes. Sakura nodded, and bowed. "Arigato, Shishou." Tsunade smiled, and looked her way. "No problem, Sakura."

Sakura walked out the door, preparing herself for a day of rest, and a day where there will include such things with sweets, and her red-bean ice-cream.

-

"Come in," the muffled voice called through the door. Sasuke stepped in silently, giving a nod as he approached the Hokage. "What is it with you guys?" Tsunade asked, as she huffed. Sasuke didn't respond, but stood himself in front of her desk.

"I've come to ask you a question," he stared off. Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Ah, doens't everybody?" Sasuke gave her a look. "It's about my rights here in Konoha," he said. Tsunade's face changed, and became more serious. "Mmh?"

"Do you think you can decrease the time of my restraint against leaving the village?" He asked innocently. Tsunade cocked a brow, "Aa, and how much time do you want taken off?"

Sasuke shrugged a bit, and took a few moments to reply. "Soon, I'm guessing. Around, sometime next week, my restraint will be eliminated?" He asked, meeting her gaze with a stern look. Tsunade shook her head. "No, I cannot allow that." Sasuke nodded. "As I expected," he said quietly. Tsunade raised two brows this time.

"May I ask why you would be willing to leave the village?" She asked. Sasuke sighed, "Girls."

Tsunade, surprised, stifled a laugh. "I thought you had one already," _Maybe two._She thought to herself. Sasuke nodded, "That's exactly the reason. I can't stand her anymore, I need a break." He said as he crossed his arms around his chest.

"Well, I understand, but I cannot allow your request. The most time I can take off your restraint will be atleast 2 months, or depends on such." She said. Sasuke shook his head, and bowed. "Never mind that I ever came here, I will see you some time again, Hokage-sama."

He turned on his heel and left Tsunade there, shaking her head as she closed her eyes. _He'll never get it._

-

"Whaaaat?" Sakura whined into the phone, her mouth full of her favourite ice-cream. "I know what you're doing, now get your butt off that couch." Ino spoke on the other line. Sakura whimpered. "No, I'm comfortable."

"Yeah, I know you are. But stuffing your face with ice-cream won't help you. Okay, maybe it would, but it wouldn't help you in keeping your shape the way it is." Sakura huffed, and threw down her spoon. "Fine, Ino-pig. Where are you taking me anyways?"

"Places. Hinata had asked if I could help decorate the church. There's going to be a dress rehearsal for the wedding tonight." Ino said. Sakura grunted loudly. "Gah, just what I need."

On the other end, Ino had raised a brow. "So, you _don't_ want to help?"

"No, I do. I'll be there."

"Alright, see you."

Sakura clicked off the phone, going to fix herself up and look presentable. She kept on the same clothes, the same black thick, wool sweater that draped over her shoulders which showed part of her red shirt under. She changed her her pants into something more comfortable since the sun had come out more, and the sun blazed over the roofs of the village. She changed into some black capris, shrugging at her sight in the mirror.

She slipped on her usual ninja-heels, and walked out the door.

-

"Sasuke-kun, you can't just ignore me all day." Yoko whined on the other side of the bedroom door. "You want to see me try?" Sasuke asked mockingly as he sat himself on the lone bed, which he liked better since it was larger without Yoko taking up a lot of space.

Sasuke sprawled himself on the bed, gazing out the window. _Girls, are so.._ He thought of words that would fit this term, and he had finally settled on a word that one of his comrades and one of his close friends had usually used.

Girls are so troublesome.

Yeah, they really were.

"Come out, Sasuke-kun, aren't you at least hungry?" She asked. Sasuke huffed at his annoyance, "No. I'm not."

Yoko sighed and gave up, "You better come out later for the dress rehearsal for the wedding."

Her reply was a deep grunt.

-

"Thanks for the help, Sakura, Ino and TenTen." Hinata thanked them as they bustled around the large church. Sakura had placed on many reserved signs for about a quarter of the seats in the church, which left Sakura exhausted. "You have a lot of family," Sakura sighed as she plopped herself down on a random bench in the church.

Hinata noded. "Yes, I do. But Naruto-kun has.." She stopped herself as Sakura nodded. "Yes, Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei will be escorting him down the isle." Hinata nodded, "Ah, I hope all goes well."

Sakura nodded, "I know they will." She said for reassurance.

A few hours later, the girls had finished decorating, with lots of orange and white flowers everywhere, courtesy of the Yamanaka Flower Shop. They had all eaten out a small shop near the church, and talked busily among themselves.

-

"Okay, you guys. Can we have the first couple that's walking down line up with her partner?" Naruto had called out from in front of the crowd that had gathered at the church. Sakura looked up, and walked to the front of the line. There, her and Sasuke would walk down together.

Sasuke was silently standing there, ever so _coolly._Naruto shook his head, and couldn't help but smirk. "Sakura, you're supposed to link arms with him." Sakura, not really paying attention half-heartedly slipped her arm through his, as Sasuke placed one palm on his stomach, the other behind his back. "Look happy, you guys." Naruto urged them. Sasuke forced a smirk, and Sakura forced the best smile she could.

Naruto smiled. "Better."

"Next, Ino and Shikamaru! Then TenTen and Neji!" He called out, and they did so with graceful smiles and faint ones. Ino kicked Sakura from behind, and smiled widely, urging her to smile also. Sakura stuck her tounge out playfully at Ino. Ino smiled cheekily.

Naruto, Kakashi and Tsunade would be walking down, then the first couple. The music was cued, and as they practiced, Kakashi couldn't help but nuzzle his fist into Naruto's head. "My, you actually have grown up," he smiled from beneath his mask.

Tsunade snickered, "Surprisingly," she breathed. Naruto only grinned. Once Tsunade had taken her place up at the altar, and Kakashi at his respective seat, the first couple had began to walk down at a slow pace. Sasuke looked bored, Sakura as if she were in a different dimension. "Happy! Look happy!" Naruto had called from the front. And so, the two had placed on their once again fake smiles.

The rest of the group had walked down, and it was time for Hinata to walk down. The doors closed, and a new song began to play. This one was slower, and had seemed more happier.

And when the music had cued on the chorus, the doors opened slowly, and there was Hinata and her parents. They walked down with such a pace and look, that it seemed so magical. And when Hinata had been handed off to Naruto, Hinata had never seen such a beautiful look in his eyes, not knowing that he was just thinking the same thing.

Sakura, just looking at them had already tried to stop the tears. She looked beside her, looking at the other girls in the same state. And as she glanced over to the other side of the isle, and there were the boys, bored and plain as ever.

And once they had finished with the rehearsal, Sakura made her way beside Hinata. "You're lucky you've got Naruto, Hinata. He loves you more than anything in this world," she hugged Hinata, one of her best friends. Hinata couldn't help but flush, "Thank you, Sakura. I know you'll find you're special one, soon."

Sakura sighed. "I hope," she breathed.

-

Sakura walked home in quiet, a small frown gracing her lips. She kicked away leaves that had fallen on the ground, her hands stuffed in her pant pockets. She sighed as she had past Ichiraku's, murmuring quietly to herself, something like, "I miss back then," before she turned around and took a short walk through the park and on top of the bridge that Team 7 had usually met up when they were still genin.

She strolled past the training grounds, and had nearly rounded the main part of Konoha. "You know, Sakura. Grieving and moping around all day won't help," a voice behind her startled her, causing her to jerk and turn around. She met face to face with her ex-sensei.

"Stalking me, Kakashi?" She asked with a mockful tone. Kakashi merely shrugged. "Tsunade told me to watch out for you," he said plainly. Sakura just nodded, and walked onward with Kakashi beside her, the both sharing a pregnant silence.

"You know Sakura, I'll always be here when you need anything," he said after a few moments. "I know," she replied, her eyes downcast. "Yeah? But you never come to me," he started off. "Us, or even team 7 barely spend time together."

Sakura nodded slightly, "I know, I miss it." She said quietly. "You're not the only one," he said innocently. "Why is it that, once everything starts to change, everyone clings onto the past? And the memories that they all keep dear?" She asked quietly, a tone in her voice that seemed as if she felt so strong about it.

Kakashi shrugged, "Maybe it's 'cause they cling onto the past, because it's the only thing that hasn't changed when everything else _has._" He said thoughtfully, causing Sakura to shake a sad look in her eyes for even the briefest moment.

"But, what if it's time to let go? And you still can't bring yourself to let go of all those happy times, and the memories that you once held so dear to yourself?" She asked, furthering the question into something more deep.

Kakashi thought for a moment. He shrugged once more. "Maybe once you realize that you're the only one holding onto these memories, and your so pitiful, living in your past all by yourself.. Pretending like everything was like the way it was before, maybe then you'll realize that it's time to let go and move on. But hopefully, you let go before you get to that pitiful stage of letting go.. Hopefully you save yourself from it," He finished off as he looked upwards.

Sakura, saddened hung her head lower, not speaking for awhile. "Thanks, Kakashi," she suddenly flung her arms around his sides, nuzzling her head into his arm. Kakashi chuckled and turned around, enveloping her in his arms. "I told you, Sakura. I'm always here," he said. Sakura didn't answer, but nuzzled her head deeper into his vest, wanting to feel his warmth.

And as they parted, they walked home in silence, a smile gracing her lips ever so slightly. "Thank you, Kakashi. And I will come to you when I need something," she smiled before slipping inside her house.

Kakashi scratched his head, "Have _I_ even moved on yet?" He asked himself as he walked from her front steps and to his home.

-

**Okay, so this one was shorter. Sorry you guys, I might **_**have**_** to stall, but I'll try not to. Thanks for the reviews!! I love you all, seriously. Thanks a bunch.**

**- OBJ**


	7. Author's Note, Question & Answer

**A/N:**

**Oh, my gosh. Thank you guys for ****ALL**** the reviews. You guys rock! And yes, I'm totally into this story, myself (: I'm willing to do some Q & A, right now since I've been receiving many, many e-mails.**

**But just for an announcement, in the next few chapters or so, I will have to pair Sakura up with somebody. That is part of the plot, and I was willing to do so, with Kakashi. But then, I've thought of it, and maybe I will pair her up with Sai. So, it's one of those two, but most likely Sai, which would be fun to write XD. So yeah, I just wanted to tell you guys that, and I won't be taking flames for the pair. **

**It's not like they're going to be together permenantly, just.. Read and watch what will happen. Okay, thanks. Now here's my Q & A.**

Q: What is the plot? (Most asked)

A: I can't really tell you that, or it will totally kill the story. But, as you guys can see, Yoko comes in and what you guys might have not noticed, is that she's trying to take Sakura's place in things, and she _does_ feel jealous of her. She wants to keep Sasuke to herself, but when she sees him standing up for her, she gets sad, and she tries to think of things. And then, Sakura pairs up with someone after Kakashi tells her that it's time to move on. And, you'll have to read the rest (:

Q: Are Sasuke and Sakura going to end up together?

A: Can you figure that one out? I haven't even got to the plot yet.

Q: What made you think of this story?

A: I was thinking of a new story to make, because Tomboy was far further harder to write, because I hadn't much ideas of it. So, I've thought of a story, and.. Pop. There's the idea.

Q: Is SasuxSaku your favourite pairing?

A: On a scale of 1-10, it'd be 20. Yeah.

Q: Did you want to add KakaSaku?

A: Yes, I was thinking of that, but not for like the main plot. It's because I need her to be paired up with somebody to get to the plot. It's nothing serious, you guys. The pairing with Sakura isn't going to be forever.. Believe me. I control this story x)

Q: Does Sasuke love Sakura? (One of the other most asked questions)

A: What do you think? :) I haven't gotten to the plot yet! You guys will see.

Q: Where is the SasuxSaku?

A: It's all over. SasuSaku doesn't necessarily mean fluff all around. (: Please be patient with the story, I can promise you guys that there _will_ be fluff in here. Just got to be patient..

Q: Will Sasuke break it off with Yoko?

A: He will, eventually. Not just yet, oh believe me. There's _much_ more to happen before _happily ever after._ So don't look forward to it just yet. Look forward to the things that will happen before that. xD

**Okay, that's all I'll answer for now. Ask more questions? And yes, I will try putting up the next chapter today. I'm so sorry for not updating over the weekend! I was out of town the whole time. Hey, I've got to enjoy my summer, too!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Look A Like**

**Chapter 6**

**  
-**

Koi to seki to wa kakusarenu.

_  
Love conquers all._

-Sakura really couldn't deny that she missed the long, hot sunny days of summer. Fall was rolling in, and so were the cold breezes, and people from all over the world were flying into Japan to take photographs of the wonderfully beautiful leaves that fell onto the ground. Summer was the time where you could go out at any time of day, not needing to wear several layers of clothing.

And that's just what Sakura wished. She shivered in her black cloak that she wore over her clothes, and as she heard her heels clicking on the road, she couldn't help but try to find new clothes that wouldn't let her slip and her feet shiver in the cold weather.

She stepped onto a new path, and knocked on the door of the apartment. "Kakashi?" She asked as Kakashi opened the door, "Who else?" He grinned slyly. He moved aside to let her inside, the warmth hugging her shivering body.

"What are you doing all the way over here, Sakura?" Kakashi asked as Sakura sat herself down on the couch. Sakura shrugged, "I just wanted to.. ask a question." She said truthfully which cause Kakashi's head to snap up in attention. "I'm guessing this question is far more important than just a usual question?" He asked casually. Sakura just merely shrugged.

"You could say that," she said as she took a glance at his face. She shrugged once more, "I was just thinking about the things that you said to me yesterday," she said as Kakashi gave her a nod. "I've been meaning to move on, and I'm going to need some help," she said. "The main thing about this all, is I've got to learn how to move on .. Move on from Sasuke. I can't just hold on forever," Sakura hung her head low, Kakashi looking down at her with furrowed eyebrows.

She took a breath and continued, "He's with Yoko anyways, there's a high chance of them getting together seriously, and .. rebuilding his clan. It's his goal right now," she stopped for a moment and looked up at him. "and I just can't hold on forever," she said as she gazed at Kakashi. Kakashi nodded, and what he did next utterly surprised Sakura. He hugged her.

"Kaka-..shi?" She murmured as Kakashi let go of her. Kakashi nodded, "It looked like you needed one." Sakrua stifled a laugh, "Thank you. But, I've had an idea, and.. I've been meaning to look around for Sai. If.. you get it?" She said as she flushed slightly. Kakashi nodded. "Ah, but you should explain to him before he thinks that you're using him, just to get Sasuke jealous,"

Sakura nodded. "I know, I've been thinking about that. That's why I've been so cautious to see who would actually help me out with this," she said, getting up from her comfortable spot beside Kakashi. "Arigato, again, Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded, watching her stalk off outside his apartment. "Change could be good sometimes," he murmured to himself.

-

Sakura took a breath, before stooping down low, smiling genuinely. "Hello, Sai." Sai smiled, "Aa, Hag." Sakura smiled sarcastically before bonking him on the head. "You've got to stop calling me that." Her eyes narrowed. Sai merely smiled. Sakura spoke, "Want to go out for lunch?" She breathed quietly. Sai stopped for a moment, "I've read in a book that it was rare for a girl to ask a guy out. It also said that if a girl asks a guy out, she is probably desperate --" He received another bonk on the head.

Sakura murmured curses to herself. "Who cares about what those books say, come on." She took his hand, not wanting to let go of it until they reached Ichiraku. And yes, people did stare at how Sakura acted towards Sai, her smile haunting him.

When they had ordered their food, Sai looked towards Sakura, only earning a smile in return. "What is it, Sakura?" Sakura, surprised that Sai had actually used her name turned around to face him. "Nothing, Kakashi said that it's better if I move on. That's what I am doing, and I am no longer going to hang upon Sasuke," she spoke strongly, Sai nodding his head slowly.

"So then, why are you here with me if you're wanting to move on?" He asked as he quizzically scratched his head with his finger. Sakura sighed, "Because I want you to help me move on." She said as she began eating her food, as did Sai. Sai still nodded slowly, as if he were still trying to understand it.

"Aa, well, then." He stopped as he finished the rest of his food. "Does this mean you want you and I to be an item?" Sakura huffed, sweatdropping. "Not yet, Sai. Let's just get to know each other, alright?"

Sai nodded, smiled. "I'd like that," Sakura shook her head, and sweatdropped. They had finished their food, Sai paying, thankfully. Sakura smiled, as they took a stroll down the park. Sakura and Sai talked quietly, when Sai came to a halt. "Come on, Sai!" Sakura called from somewhere in front of him. Sai raised a hand, "Come back here," he said. Sakura did so without a word. He pointed to a bench. "Sit down, please." He murmured quietly as he set up a painting stand.

Sakura baffled, did so. "What are you doing, Sai?" She asked as he bustled around. Sai took a moment to stop and smile, "Painting you." He smiled and continued to prepare for his work. Sakura propped her elbow up on her thigh, her head resting on her hand. "Is this going to take long?"

Sai shrugged, "It could, if you keep on moving." Sakura sighed, and kept her position.

-

"Hey hag, you can move now." Sai called out from behind his painting. Sakura took a glance around her, the sun was almost about to set, it was still in mid-day. Sakura stretched a bit as she stood up. "Can I see it?" Sai nodded with a smile. Sakura, taking a step behind the painting, gasped.

"S-sai.." She said breathed, Sai smiled behind her. "It's beautiful," she looked behind her and gave him a slight squeeze. Sai smiled, and Sakura didn't know if this one was a real one or fake one. She took a glance at the picture, there was Sakura on the lone bench, her elbow propped up on her thighs. Sakura wasn't alone, though. Sai sat beside her, his arm around her, smiling.

Sakura smiled, "I'm guessing you're going to store this somewhere in your house?" She asked looking back at him. He nodded, "On my wall." He smiled. As did Sakura.

-

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Yoko asked as they ate dinner silently. Sasuke looked up, "Hn." He said before lowering his gaze back to his food, eating with only the slight sounds of his fork and spoon touching the metal plate. Yoko sighed silently, as Sasuke hasn't spoken barely a sentence to her for the past few days. She sighed, getting up and placing her dishes in the sink.

She stalked off into somewhere in the living room, as Sasuke ignored her. He finished his food, placing his food in the sink. He started after Yoko, sitting down beside her on the couch in the living room. He flicked on the TV on a random channel, not really paying attention to the show. Yoko pretended to watch, as she watched Sasuke in the corner of her eye. Was this how she was going to live with him for the rest of, until when?

She shook her head inwardly, "Sasuke-kun, we can't go on like this." She said as she tried to reach a hand out to him. Sasuke pushed her hand away casually, casting a hurtful look on Yoko's face.

He turned towards her finally, "Yoko. I think we need to take a break," he said quietly. Yoko, the words caught in her throat shook her head. "W-what?" She stuttered, feeling the tears already welling up in her eyes.

"I don't mean that we don't ever have to see each other again. We can still live together, but.. I just need a break. We can see other people for awhile. I'll move out into the living room." He stood up, and before he stalked off into his bedroom, he turned around. "It's not going to be forever," he paused, "I promise."

Yoko nodded, wiping tears that threatened to fall. She sunk lower in her seat. _At least he said something,_ she thought to herself.

-

Sakura and Sai walked up to Sakura's steps, as Sakura gave him a smile. "Thank you, Sai. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled. Sai stopped her before she went inside her house. "I've still a name to figure out the painting of us," he said. Sakura shrugged, "anything you want." She smiled one last time. And with a slight nod, she slipped into her house, fleeing to her room. She ate a small dinner, before taking a shower and stalking off into her room to do some paper work that was left from the hospital.

She rubbed her temples in thought, before her minds wandered off back to a certain black-haired boy. And no, this wasn't the same black-haired boy that she usually thought of, this was another man. Sakura smiled to herself how she had finally something new to think about.

Sai. Just that name made Sakura's toes tingle. She had seen another side of him, technically. She thought to herself, then paused herself before going to far. She didn't want Sai to end up hurt int he end because of her. She didn't want things to go wrong between them. She shook her head. _Why am I thinking of that already? We aren't even a couple.. yet._ She thought to herself.

She slumped down into her seat. Her thoughts rambled between Sasuke and Sai, Sasuke and Sai, Sasuke and Sai. She silently stripped and changed her clothes before slipping into her bed and getting a good sleep.

-

"Are you sure this is what you want, Sasuke-kun?" She asked him, not receiving an answer as Sasuke brushed past against her. He turned back to her. "Stop pitying yourself, Yoko." He said so without another word, turning around and settling down into the couch, his look towards the back of the couch, not bothering to wish her a good night. Yoko turned around from his way, and walked back into their room.

She slipped under the covers, looking out the window. _I can't lose him, I just can't.._She thought to herself. She thought and thought about the words that Sasuke had said to her earlier. He wanted to see other people? Like who? Sakura? He couldn't.

Sakura had better not accept him, because oh, hell was going to break loose if she had accepted him. Yoko scowled a bit, before falling into sleep.

-

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura cursed to herself. "Yoko," she turned around and greeted her. Yoko smiled. "So, what's up?" She asked giddily. Sakura shrugged, "Uh, I don't know. Work?" She said sarcastically. Yoko laughed. Maybe _too_ hard.

Sakura turned on her heel, heading towards her office. She busied herself with tidying up a bit at her desk, pretending that she had soemthing to do. Yoko sat on her own desk, her legs swaying as Sakura moved around.

"So, want to go out for lunch?" She asked. Sakura just shook her head, "I've got a lunch already," She said quietly before turning back itno her desk. Yoko nodded. Sakura looked back up to her. "Why don't you and Sasuke go out for lunch?" She asked. Yoko shrugged, giving her a fake, sad look. "Sasuke and I are going to see different people now," she breathed quietly. Sakura raised a brow, before Yoko spoke again. "But, we're still sharing a bed. And he still tells me all these things.." She said rather quickly, smiling just a bit.

Sakura nodded. "Uh huh .." She murmured to herself. "Well, I've got to get going, see you around." Sakura said before walking out the door, leaving Yoko there with such a look on her face that no words could describe.

-

Sakura entered her office cautiously, hoping that Yoko wasn't in there at the moment. Sakura let out a breath of relief at her luck. She sat herself down at her office, closing her eyes and resting for a bit.

There was a knock at the door, and Sakura smiled. "Come in," she called out. And there was the black-haired man. Just.. not the right black-haired man. "S-sasuke?" Sakura asked as Sasuke gave her a slight nod. He walked towards her way as Sakura tried to regain her breath. She peeked behind him, wondering if the other person that she had been waiting for had arrived.

"Uh, Yoko isn't in right now." She excused as she had totally forgotten that her and Sasuke were no longer seeing. He nodded, "I know," he said casually as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Look, do you want to go to lunch together?" He asked.

Sakura mentally hit herself. _You ask now!? Out of all times, you ask __NOW__!? Just when I had someone else.._Her inner raged with anger, confusion, and sadness all at once. Sakura shook her head slowly. "Sorry, Sasuke. I'm going to lunch with Sai," she said quietly. And that's just who appeared at the door.

A smile graced her lips, standing up to greet Sai. Sai snaked an arm around her, "Thank you though, Sasuke." She said before giving him a nod, and walked out the door with Sai. Sai's arms fell off her, keeping their slight distance apart. "What was that for?" She asked him. Sai shrugged, then smiled. "I read it in a book." He said mostly to himself.

Sakura nodded, "Aa." She looked his way. "So, have you figured out a name for the portrait?" Sai took a moment to nod. "Change," he said. Sakura smiled widely. "Perfect." They walked onwards, a small smile both lingering on either's lips.

-

"Did you want to go to lunch with him?" Sai asked abruptly as they finished their food. Sakura looked his way. "What?" She asked, confused. Sai took a breath, "Did you want to go to lunch with Sasuke?" Sakura shook her head slowly. "If I did, then why am I with here with you right now?" She asked, a smile on her face. Sai shrugged. "You could have went, if you really wanted to."

Sakura smiled sadly, "Thank you, Sai. But I really wanted to go to lunch with you," she paused, "believe me." She smiled, as did Sai. They stood up and paid, walking out of the small shop. "Sai, there's something I need to tell you," Sakura began. Sai nodded. "I like you, you know that. But you might get the idea of me using you, just to get Sasuke jealous --" she was cut off.

"Why would I think that, Sakura? I know you wouldn't do such a thing," he smiled. And Sakura could tell that this one was the real smile that she was looking for.

-

Sasuke fumed as he exited the hospital, going to get his own lunch. His mind raged with such questions and thoughts that he cursed loudly, casting looks to glance his way. He hung his head low, stuffing his hands in his pockets. _She rejected me? The last time I checked, she would have kissed my feet._

He snickered. Yes, that was harsh, but you know how Uchiha's get when they're mad. He cursed again, turning back into his apartment, thinking of the oh so _troublesome women._

He sat himself down, huffing as he did so. What was he going to do now? He has no job, but there's no need for that. He's got millions from the inheritance of the Uchiha Clan. Speaking of that, he should probably claim the Uchiha Manor that he once lived in, before the district is completely eliminated and gone. He sighed. Also, he had to.. rebuild his clan. It was on his list right now, and it was most important.

But could he really stand Yoko? He sighed. It's not like he had a choice, anyway. Sakura was once of the girls that he could stand, but she was with Sai. There were high chances of them staying together, and taking it seriously.

He just didn't know that Sakura was thinking the same thing about Yoko and him. But she couldn't deny that she was slightly happy when she heard that Sasuke and Yoko were going to take a break. But, did she lose her chances by going with Sai?

-

"Come on, Sakura! Hurry up! We need to get the tables for the entourage!" Ino called out from somewhere across the room. Sakura sighed, "This place is so big.." She breathed to herself. The reception for the wedding was to be held in the main square of Konoha. The lighting, the tables and chairs were all set up, just the decorating was needed to be done.

Sakura couldn't deny that it was beautiful. The reception would be held during night-fall, with the orange and red lanterns hung around the roofs and houses. Lanterns would also be placed in the middle of the table that was covered with a white cloth. The chairs were covered with a seat cover that was a white color, with a satin tie, tied around the chair, the tie the theme color.

Sakura sighed. "Okay, Ino! I'm done!"

Hinata walked up to Ino and Sakura, hugging them both. "Thank you guys so much, I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have you guys." Sakura and Ino smiled cheekily. "Thanks, Hinata. Tell Naruto I said hi," Sakura said, as opposed to not seeing her blonde-haired friend for a while.

Hinata nodded, and watched Sakura and Ino turn back to their respective homes.

As Sakura and Ino walked back home, Ino nudged Sakura. "So, what's going on between you and Sai?" Ino asked with the wriggle of her eyebrows. Sakura scowled. "Nothing, we're just seeing.." She said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Ino smiled, "I knew it! I knew you guys would end up together!" Ino said. Sakura sarcastically smiled. "Yeah," she spoke half-heartedly.

"How about Sasuke? I heard he's a free agent," Ino nudged her once again. Sakura shrugged, "He asked me out to lunch." She said with a slight tone in her voice that made her sound as if she were bored.

"And you said yes?" Ino askede excitedly. Sakura shook her head, "No." Ino gasped. "What? Uchiha _Sasuke_, _Just_ asked you out to lunch. And you said _NO!?_" She cried out, anime tears on her face. Sakura scoffed. "Yeah, I said no."

Ino glared at her best friend. "Why would you say no?" Sakura shrugged, "Maybe because I already had a date with Sai." Ino sighed, shaking her head. "Your love life is complicated."

Sakura huffed, looking at her best friend. "You think?"

-

**Okay so this one was shorter than expected. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. But really, I've been so busy, trying to catch up with my friends and such! You know, because we just graduated and all. Anywyas, I'm so grateful for all the reviews that I've been receiving! You guys rock!!**

**I love you all :) Please keep on reviewing, it makes my day.**

**- OBJ**


	9. Chapter 7

**Look A Like**

**Chapter 7**

**-**

It's hard to look at someone you yearn for, walk by with someone else..  
With a great smile on their face.

It's only now that Sasuke had realized that Sakura had changed. She had changed. Utterly changed, that it still confused him. He didn't even spare a passing glance at her the day he had returned to Konoha. He had thought she still had her one-tracked mind, of her pitiful love for himself. But she had changed.

She was so strong, stronger than many, yet she was so fragile that she seemed to be such a fragile flower that she would crush if held in your palm. She had grown, and yes she had grown and filled out in all the right places. She had claimed many titles in Konoha; Best Medic-nin, sometimes claimed that she had surpassed the Hokage as she had invented new justus, and medical-justus. She had claimed to be the most precise with chakra, a medic-nin that was strong, fast and so petite at the same time.

She claimed to have un-man like, monstrous strength, that can compare to an earth-quake, such a power to blow you away. She had grown to something so much more mature than that girl Sasuke had once seen almost ten years ago. It was hard to see that 12-year old, infatuated Sakura, now that he'd thought of it.

She had now held her head up high, and that new sparkle in her eye enchanted him. The such strength, and confidence that she had made her seem so strong. And the respect that she received from all the fellow people of Konoha, and the people who play such high rolls, marveled him.

It's true. Now that he had wanted her, it opened his eyes to the things that he had not noticed before. She still smiled to him, though he knew that she felt a pain inside. He wanted to grasp her in his arms, hold her like there was no tomorrow, because every time she took a brisk step, the way her lips pursed when she thought deeply, made him yearn for her. He hated the thing that she _did._ The thing that she did when she walked, she talked, and took a breath.

He hated it. The thing that she did. The thing that she did; was make Sasuke want her.

And; there's no doubt that, _Uchiha Sasuke, wants Haruno Sakura._

Sasuke scoffed. An Uchiha gets what he wants. But it still greatly infuriated him that she was now technically occupied with someone that was not him. And he wasn't going to let some random fan-girl, or someone that bothered him to no extent mother his children.

And the clan was on the brink of extinction. Sasuke was 23, and he had no time to waste. He had to do something quick. Something soon..

Sasuke sat up-right from his comfortable position on the couch in his cold, empty living room. Today, he was going to do something. Time was passing, and he couldn't just let time pass by when he had this time that he spent pondering.

He stalked off, changing and making himself a quick breakfast. _She's mine, and there's no way I'm going to lose her to that Sai._

This had seemed like all a silly game, but to this, this was the beginning of Sasuke's second goal. And Sakura was literally only the only woman that he could stand. The only woman that he'd actually admit that he fell for. The only woman that he _yearned_for in his life. In such a romantic way, to say. Sasuke curled his lips a bit, knowing that he would once claim that Sakura was _his._

He grunted at the thought, and closed the door behind him, stalking out of the apartment. _I know that I will act like somebody else today. But.. it's necessary._

-

"Sakura, must I say you've been different lately." Tsunade said behind Sakura, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sakura turned around and smiled to her shishou. "Yes, I've been better." She paused to ponder for a moment, "hopefully it stays like this." She added.

Tsunade nodded. "Well, very well then." She smiled, and walked away. Sakura smiled, sighing. She went back to doing her rounds with a smile on her face, and ignoring Yoko at all costs.

She finally let our her dying sigh of relief as she had finished her shifts and rounds for the day. She was going to take the day off early to help out with last minute things for the wedding that was to be held the following day.

She had met up with Sai, who had thankfully come to pick her up at her office.

And little did she know that Yoko was just glaring daggers at her all day. Just at the thought that Sasuke was going to go after her.

And she didn't know either, that Sasuke was just waiting for the right time to approach her.

-

Sai and Sakura walked together to the main square where the reception was to be held. It wasn't much of a walk, but to Sakura's surprise, tehy still held a decent and and pleasurable conversation among the duo.

"How was work, Sakura?" Sakura smiled at Sai's question, and how he had honored her with calling her by her real name, and not _Hag, or Ugly._

"It was great," she smiled cheekily. "How was your day?" She asked him. Sai shrugged, "the usual." Sakura nodded. "Have you thought about getting a permanent job aside the missions and ANBU?" Yeah, Sai made it into anbu. (A/N: Woo! :D) Sai shrugged. "Maybe. I've thought of advertising my work, for art, I mean. Maybe people will pay to get any kind of paintings done. Examples; portraits, landscapes, you know."

He finished off with another shrug. "Yeah." Sakura said, as they neared the square. Hinata came to them with a smile. "Thank you guys again for helping setting up." She said tiredly. Sakura smiled, as did Sai. "No problem," Sakura said for the both of them.

Sakura bustled busily around with TenTen and Ino with the other decorations on the tables, fixing wrinkled things. "Oh, there's Sasuke and the boys." TenTen pointed out. Sakura gave her a questioning look. "Why?" She asked half-heartedly.

She jerked her head casually to a large white piece of thing that sat in the middle of the whole place, medal poles lying around it. "They're going to set up a canopy on top. Just in case." Sakura nodded, "Ah."

Neji and Shikamaru came their way, Ino and Shikamaru talking their usual selves, as did Neji and TenTen. Sakura excused herself, meeting up with Hinata. "So, are you nervous about tomorrow?" She asked, starting a casual conversation. Hinata shook her head slightly, then shook it, then nodded. Sakura giggled at the flushed Hinata.

"I don't know, kind of," She admitted. Sakura smiled, squeezing her friend's arm. "Don't worry, it'll be alright." She assured her. Hinata smiled, "Thanks Sakura. For all the help, and you know."

Sakura shrugged, and flashed her a smile. "What brides-maids are for, ne?" She smiled cheekily. Hinata smiled and excused herself as she went to go bustle around int he other corner of the square.

Sakura rested herself against a table, gazing at her surroundings. Sakura jerked, as she felt someone approach her at the side. "S-sasuke?" She said, utterly baffled. Sasuke gave her a flat expression. "Are you free tonight?"

Sakura's inner mentally sweat dropped, and fumed at the same time. _Could he at least say a proper greeting? _Sakura faked a smile. "O-oh, sorry Sasuke. I'm with Sai tonight," Sasuke just gave her a dying look. "As I thought," he said before turning on his heel and stalked off, not knowing what he could have done. "Sorry," Sakura called after him sheepishly.

She sighed, turned around and met face-to-face with Sai. "Is he bothering you?" He asked, clearly looking out for Sakura. Sakura smiled, and squeezed his hand for reassurance. "No, he's being the stubborn person he is," She sort of lied.

Sasuke wasn't being normal, to say the least. He was the one who was trailing after Sakura now, which kind of annoyed Sakura, to her surprise. To her great surprise, I mean. He was the one that wasn't giving up. Who knows what he would do next?

The group left and walked to the church, practicing once more. And when Sakura and Sasuke had linked arms, Sakura let her arm wrap around loosely, looser than she had before. Sasuke noticed this with a grunt, locking his arms with her more tightly. Sakura pretended like she didn't notice and that she hadn't cared, but she knew that Sai had been watching from the seats on the sides of the isle.

It was then the couple's turn to walk down, placing their fake-sweet smiles on their faces, Sakura slightly nudged Sasuke. "What's up with you, Sasuke?" She asked through her gritted teeth as she smiled.

Sasuke grunted in response through his smirk. "Nothing, Sakura. It's just that now I've noticed that I want you," He growled into her ear, stooping low so that his breath trickled her ear.

A growl emitted from Sai's lips.

Sakura rolled her eyes, knowing that Sasuke was just toying with her. And before they parted, she stopped at a halt, pulling his head down so she could whisper something into his ear.

"Don't toy with me, Sasuke." She said gruffly before going to their separate sides. And as you guessed it, Sakura had not looked his way once through out the rest of the last rehearsal.

-

"Don't worry, Sai. It's nothing, he just wants.. to have his attention. Now that his fan-girls had moved on, and he can't get himself a worthy girl to be with, he's just trailing after me." She lied, slightly.

Sai growled. "Bullshit," he snarled under his breath. Sakura intertwined their fingers, as they headed for Sakura's home. "Sai, just believe me. If he bothers me truly, I will go to you, alright?"

Sai grunted. "I'm keeping an eye on him." He said darkly, before releasing Sakura to let her go inside her house. Sakura gave him a slight peck on the cheek and slipped inside her house.

She had herself a little dinner, and she read a few books, wanting to refresh her mind. She sighed to herself. _I should get myself a dog,_ she thought sadly to herself. She shrugged it off, and stalked into her room.

She took out her dress that hung in her crammed closet. She hung it on the hook that was on her bedroom door, and took out all her other things. Her white, creamed purse with the silk covering, with the long, silver chain. She had taken out the rest of her things necessary and stalked back into her closit to go and change.

She slipped under the covers, and with allt he thoughts rambling in her head, she didn't know it, but she had already dozed off.

-

Sakura had awoken the next morning with a bright smile on her face. This should be a good day, she thought to herself. She took a small shower, doing it ever so quickly, and when she had finished, she blew dry her hair quickly, then covered her dress up in dress-cover, and walked outside of her apartment.

It was only sun-rise, which was still pretty-early, but Hinata was probably already at the parlors. Sakura walked silently to the parlors herself, savouring the time that she had on her own for the day.

When she had arrived at the parlor, she found that she was the last one to arrive. The others that she knew were already there. They hadn't begun, as they waited for Sakura.  
TenTen, Ino and Hinata came up to her. "Finally!" They yelped in her ears. Sakura stifled a laugh, "I know. Sorry."

A hair stylist had ushered them to chairs that all sat beside each other in front of a long white counter that stretched out across the room, with a large mirror on top. The four of them had been settled in and had already began with their own styles.

They had all begun with getting their hair straightened out, which surprised Sakura, Ino and Hinata to see with Hinata's buns down. TenTen only flushed, and shrugged it off.

Hinata's hair was curled into large locks, and afterwards were pinned up. Her hair was in a tight bun with many of the locks weaving and over lapping each other, which created a large bun on her head which looked like a patch of weaving. There were sparkles added to her lavender hair, which caused it to glow and stand out. The vail was put on her head, her small silver tiara crowning on top, and keeping it in place.

TenTen's hair was kept up, in a large bun on the back of her head, that was swirled and simple. Beads of silver were attached around it, and as was a silver headband.

Ino's hair was all curled, the lower layer kept down and the curls were large to let her long hair that was curled bounce atop her shoulders. Ino smiled at how her hair had looked so much different. The topper layer was in a pony tail with the large curls, and a barrette that was silver and orange was placed on top of the pony tail. Ino talked to herself in the mirror, boasting, and all glances casted towards her with sweat drops.

Sakura's hair was all up, curled and tight on her head, the same as Hinata's, except loose, thin strands that were curled framed her face, and her bangs were swept to the right side, hanging over her face, but not so much that it covered her eyes.

Their make up was applied, Hinata with thin mascara, a touch of lavender eyeshadow, and, long, thick mascara.

TenTen had her make-up the same as Hinata's, as Ino's, also. Sakura's was different, hers with a thicker eyeliner, which made her green eyes stand out, and her eyelashes were heated to be longer, and also adding a little bit more of eye-liner on the bottom of her eye. Her eye shadow was a thick cream that was somewhat a cream colored, with a bit of sparkles to it.

They all wore their strawberry lip gloss, and as they finished, they all took Hinata's rented limo to the hotel, and finish some preparations.

"Oi, Hinata! You're beautiful," Hinata's three other friends told her. Hinata flushed, "A-arigato, you guys. So much," She hugged them. Because without them, this wedding would consist of a small church, a small party at Ichiraku's? Who knows. Hinata couldn't be more grateful. And, she did have the money of her clan to thank. She was the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, after all.

Her maid of honor and brides maid had finished, as they took their rides from another person, to the church, standing outside the church. The boys were already there, all in their perfect tuxes.

The girls stood off to the side, collecting their flowers and talking among each other. The guys stood on the other side, lazily hanging around, not really saying a word. When some of the visitors had appeared, they were allowed in the church, and the visitors had taken their places.

The entourage stood outside waiting behind closed doors, all lined up with their partners. Sakura sighed, trying to look everywhere else but Sasuke. Their arms weren't even linked yet. Ino had kicked her, her heel digging into her calfs. Sakura let out a small yelp, causing Sasuke to snort.

"Link arms! Naruto's almost done walking down," she whispered loudly. Sakura sighed, linking arms with Sasuke, and predictably linking their arms tighter. Sakura sighed. When it was cued that Sakura and Sasuke go, they had placed on their fake smirks, not bothering to look at each other.

And when it was time for them to part ways, and before Sasuke had let Sakura go, he lowered his head, so that his mouth lingered over her ear. "You look wonderful," he whispered huskily.

Sakura didn't react, but went their sepreate ways. Sasuke had kept his eyes on her, as Sakura looked straight forward, mouthing words to Naruto about relaxing, and that everything will be okay.

Sakura felt Sasuke's eyes on her, and no matter how tempted she was to look his way, she didn't. And the words that Sasuke had uttered played in Sakura's mind. Did he really mean it? Or was he really still just toying around with Sakura? She shook her head, she didn't know.

And that's when she had saw Yoko. There she was, somewhere in the middle rows, her gaze upon her. They met eyes, and for a brief moment, Sakura was sure that Yoko was giving her a sour look. But when they had locked gazes, Yoko gave her a smile that was assumed to be sweet. Sakura smiled in return, and when she turned away, she cursed under her breath and snorted.

It was time for Hinata's turn, and the limo had arrived just on time. Her parents had linked arms with her through the closed doors, and when the new music had played, the doors had opened slowly to reveal Hinata. She smiled gleefully, as did her parents. There were flashes of camera's, and many video recorders had gone on.

Sakura smiled at the sight of one of her best friends. It had really seemed like magic, with the light from the outside coming through the door, blaring on her like that, looked like as if she were going to begin her happily ever after.

Well, literaly she was. She had started off with a relationship with Naruto, and here she was, living her fairy-tale wedding. Sakura, TenTen and Ino all looked at each other, all three of them feeling the tears welling up in their eyes.

Sakura sighed, smiling at Hinata as she passed by. And Hinata had flashed the three the sweetest of smiles.

When Hinata was handed off to Naruto, her father smiled at him. "I know you will do good to her. And good luck when you will become Hokage," Hiashi Hyuuga had said with a smile. Hinata's mother had not uttered anything as she was blubbering at the sight of her daughter marrying.

Hinata smile, pecking each her parents' cheek.

-

"Do you, Uzumaki Naruto, take Hyuuga Hinata to be your lawfully wedded wife, through richer or poor, through sickness and health, until death do you part?" Tsunade asked Naruto, flashing him a secret smile. Naruto smiled genuinely, normal, to be exact. Hinata's heart fluttered at the smile and as Naruto took her hand. "I do," he had said so simply, yet let Hinata's heart soar.

Tsunade then turned to Hinata. "Do you, Hyuuga Hinata, take Uzumaki to be your lawfully wedded husband, through richer or poor, through sickness and health, until death do you part?" Hinata smiled broadly. "I do," she said as she felt Naruto's hand squeeze her own.

Tsunade smiled, looking at the couple. "With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." She paused, smiling wider, "You may now kiss the bride." She said. The crowd all wore smiles on their faces.

Naruto closed the space between him and his wife, with a deep, loving kiss. Hinata, surprisingly didn't flush, as they began their walk down, marigold and white flower petals thrown at them as they exited. As the rest of the group had exited formally with their partners, Sakura couldn't help but sigh dreamily.

"Aren't you happy for them?" She asked Sasuke, surprising him, and herself as she had uttered it out loud. Sasuke smirked. "Hn," he had uttered. Sakura rolled her eyes inwardly, as that was probably the only answer she would have gotten out of him.

The group watched the couple enter the limo, and after Naruto had helped Naruto inside, he smiled. He turned around and faced the crowd, "Yeah! Hinata-chan will be mine forever! Believe it!" He exclaimed to the crowd. The crowd stared in awe, as they watched the couple roll off, preparing for the next event.

-

Ino, Sakura and TenTen had arrived earlier with Hinata at the square. "So, are you going to save a dance for Sasuke later on?" Ino teased Sakura. Sakura sighed. Sakura shrugged, though, not really knowing.

"But I have a feeling that he's going to be following me all night." She breathed. They had both glanced at the clock which read 6:30. Ino smirked. "The night's just begun."

-

**Okay, there's the chapter. It's not my favourite, but I don't totally hate it. Thanks for all the reviews you guys! Seriously, without the last few reviews that I've received, I probably wouldn't have written this chapter :b Tehe. Thanks to you all! Please review, and I'll update sooner (:**

**I love you guys!!**

**That was corny. LOL.**

**- OBJ**


	10. Chapter 8

**Look A Like**

**Chapter 8**

**-**

The bad things in life open up your eyes,

to the good things that you haven't noticed before.

-

Sakura huffed. It was nearing 8 pm, and the guests had fully arrived. The opening greetings were said, the food was handed out, and it was soon time for the first dance for the newly weds. Sakura smiled, helping Hinata from her seat to the dance floor, handing her off to her new husband. "Make her cry, or hurt. You're dead," she said darkly in Naruto's ear, a playful smile lingering on her lips. Naruto smiled back, before taking his bride in his arms.

They began to dance, people coming up to take their pictures and catching videos that would last forever. Sakura smiled at the happy couple, finally realizing that Naruto and Hinata have always meant to be together from the very beginning.

She sighed dreamily, wishing that she could have her life like this. Regrets that are forgotten, memories not fading, and living her fairy tale. But her fairy tale wasn't quite there. Not just yet.

And as the song neared it's end, the next song invited couples to dance. Sai and Sakura had gladly danced together, swaying with the music.

"Sakura," Sai called to her, as Sakura leaned over her shoulder, glancing over to Sasuke who danced with Yoko unwillingly. Sakura jerked, "G-gomen," she flushed slightly at how Sai was staring at her so intently.

"Are you okay?" He asked, Sakura nodded, gazing into his eyes. She brushed her lips against his cheek, not placing a kiss, but sweeping her lips atop his cheek. Sai shivered a bit. Sakura smiled up to him. "I think you're human now," she teased him. Sai smiled. She didn't know if these smiles were fake or not, but at ever so rare times, she had spotted that smile on his lips. And my, did it make her heart flutter.

She thanked Sai for the dance, excusing herself to near-by bathroom. She had caught up with Ino, actually, and she gave her friend a dying hug, throwing herself on Ino. "Sakura, the sun hasn't even set yet, and you're drunk?" She asked, chuckling. Sakura rolled her eyes. "No."

"Ah, Sasuke again, hey?" Sakura nodded slowly. Ino placed a hand on her shoulder as Sakura leaned on her. "Whatever, just make him want you. Believe me, it'll work. Not unless he gets out of hand, but hey. Who knows?" She said, shoving Sakura off her lightly as she hugged her.

Sakura nodded. "Thanks," she murmured quietly, excusing herself and going back to the party. She stood beside Hinata, who was lingering somewhere around their table, and smiled. "What a fairy-tale, eh?" She asked, gazing out into the crowd.

Hinata sobbed. Sakura turned around, alarmed. "Woah, woah! Hinata! What's wrong?" She asked, panicked. Hinata merely smiled sadly. "It's just, I'm so, h-h-appy," she paused. Sakura smiled sadly, also. "And everyones so.. g-grown up, and.. every thing's changed s-so.. f-f-ast." She blubbered in Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura sighed, smiling sadly. She felt something prickle at her eye. _Gosh, what's wrong with me?_She shook her head, blinking the tears away. She pushed Hinata's head up. "At least we're all still friends, ne?" She asked. Hinata nodded, forcing a weak smile. Sakura hugged her. "Come on, enjoy. It's your wedding day. Plus, you wouldn't want to ruin your make-up." She teased her slightly.

Hinata nodded to Sakura, "Thanks Sakura." Sakura smiled cheekily. She shoved Hinata forwards into the crowd of the hyper people. _Erg, what will happen when the sun goes down and the sake comes out?_

She heaved a sigh, stepping out of the loud party, and walking towards part of the out-skirts of Konoha, which was probably a 2 minute walk away to where the party was held.

She sat herself on a familar stone-cold bench. Sighing. She knew that she shouldn't be in this part of town, looking all formal. But she couldn't help herself, and she just wasn't in the party mood. She lay her head back, sighing.

-

"Uchiha," Sai growled, taking said Uchiha's wrist in his hand. Sasuke grunted, tugging his hand away harshly. He hissed, turning away, but his name was once called again. "Sasuke," he stopped in his tracks this time. Who the hell did this guy think he was? He's so different. So different from the guy that he usually saw down the streets that would smile and greet him a, "Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke hissed.

"What the hell do you want?" He snarled. Sai scowled, actually showing facial expression. "Leave Sakura alone," he said harshly. Sasuke scoffed. "What makes you think that I will?"

"Because I said so," Sai said in an equal tone. Sasuke scoffed once more. "And what makes you think that she actually likes you?" Sasuke snapped back, a smirk playing on his lips as he directed the conversation to another direction.

Sai cursed under his breath. "I've grown out of that man you usually saw, Sasuke. I changed because I care for Sakura, and I'm not going to let you hurt her."

Sasuke scoffed for the nth time, turning to walk away. And surprisingly, Sai just let him do that.

You want to know why? Because he knew that Sakura would have gotten mad if Sai had gotten in the way. And he just wanted to see what the Uchiha boy could pull.

-

Sakura blinked away tears that threatened to fall, as she gazed up at the sky. She brushed her finger under each of her eyes, careful not to wipe away at her make-up. She sat up-right, wrapping her arms around her, rubbing them to make the goose-bumps disappear. She shivered, and sighed after wards.

She turned to stand up, but suddenly her head met something strong and hard, and _oh, _did it ever smell so good. Sakura, hesitantly turned her gaze upwards.

"S-sasuke?" She asked. He turned to look down at her, he smirked. Sakura stepped to her right, completely ignoring her after he had smirked at her. But Sasuke got in her way again. Sakura's gaze casted down, not wanting to meet his gaze. She felt a his hand run down her arm, before she snapped her arm away harshly.

"What he hell is wrong with you, Sasuke?" She snapped. Sasuke scoffed. Again. "What?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders casually. Sakura shook her head, stepping to the side once more, before arms wrapped around her tightly, not giving her much room to breath. Her arms were pinned tightly, and she felt her blood stop.

"S-sasuke," she hissed under her breath. Sasuke made a snorting kind of sound, before speaking. "Hey, I actually liked that _kun_to my name you know?" He asked teasingly. Sakura snickered. He bumped his chest against her chin, causing her to look up and meet his gaze.

"Aa, finally. Those eyes again," he said. Sakura could feel her inner roaring. What was happening to Sasuke? He's so different. Sakura just missed her old Sasuke..-kun. "Let me go, Sasuke." She had said defiantly. But Sasuke didn't budge.

"No." his hot breath trickled her skin. Sakura shook her head, "This isn't right," she said before trying to wriggle out of his grasp again. It was futile, and so he held her there, making her hear things that she really didn't want to. Maybe if she was still helplessly in love with him, she could grant him his desires.

"What do you want from me, Sasuke? Do you want me just so I can restore your clan? What is it? Do you actually want me for me?" She snapped, almost at her peak. Sasuke snorted. "I just want you, Sakura. You teased me, and I don't like being teased," he whispered huskily in her ears.

Sakura shook her head. "You just want me to restore your clan, right?" She said, feeling the familiar prick in her eyes. Sasuke growled. "Stop being so stubborn, Sakura. You clearly know that I want you,"

"Then why now?" She snapped back angrily at him, not really minding that Sasuke pushed her closer to him. She cast her gaze down again, feeling the the same hurt that she had felt almost 10 years ago, in the same spot that they had been in. But now, things were much opposite.

"I want you, Sakura." He said again. Sakura looked up to him, her jade orbs meeting with his obsidian ones. And she swore that she saw concern, pure gingerness in his eyes. She sighed, pushing him away gently, but was pulled back once more, and her head pushed down into his chest. (A/N: She's short, ne? Not even fitting in the crook of his neck..)

She could feel Sasuke's breath on top of her head, and she felt the tears already rolling down her cheeks. And the sobs came. Sasuke tilted her head upwards, so that he was gazing down at her damp eyes, and he hesitantly lifted a hand, so his thumb gently wiped away her tears. _Is.. Sasuke actually showing.. that he cares?_ Her eyes had asked the question.

And his answer was clear, by pressing their lips together, so that Sakura lost her mind. She pushed him away, abruptly as she felt Sasuke's tongue sweep over her bottom lip. Sakura stepped away, touching her lips as she hadn't believed what had just happened. And she still couldn't tear her gaze away from Sasuke's look. The look was so bare, that you could barely see the hurt look that he hid behind those eyes.

"I love you," He said. Sakura stopped. She felt like dying. She wanted to be sucked into a hole, die. Right then and there. What else was she going to do. She hugged Sasuke tightly. "Sasuke, I.. please, d-don't.."

And with that, she pried her arms off Sasuke, turning away and stalking off as she wiped away her tears, leaving Sasuke in a daze.

But the thing that they both didn't know was that there was a certain jealous girl that had been watching them the whole time.

-

Sakura walked back quietly, gazing out into the horizon and over the treetops as the sun quietly set over the party. She faked a smile, and went back into mashing with the crowd, lingering quietly among her acquaintances and friends. "Sakura, what's wrong?" She heard the familiar voice of her one and only best friend. _Ino._Sakura turned around, and faced Ino. "Nothing," she lied as her gaze traveled around the party.

"It's beautiful, ne?" She asked as she gazed at Sasuke coming towards the party, the same plain and bored expression on his face. Yet, he was more cautious and paranoid to things around him. And _woah,_ did he have an edge when someone would come up to him and talk.

Ino clucked her tongue. "That boy is nothing but trouble,"

"To my life," Sakura muttered under her breath. Ino shook her head, "Come on, let's go dance." She tugged on Sakura's hand, but Sakura kept her feet still. "Come on, _Sakura._I'll look like a retard just dancing here with you, while you're there just standing still staring at Sasuke," She said to Sakura as Sakura snapped out of her thoughts.

Sakura nodded, "Let's go." They walked further into the dance floor, close to where Naruto and Hinata were dancing together. Well, mostly Naruto, going crazy to the fast song, as Hinata tried to keep up with him. Hinata tried to stop her non-stop giggles as she tried to keep a pace with Naruto. Naruto grinned his famous one. "You're fun to dance with, Hinata-chan." Hinata smiled kindly, stepping closer to him.

Ino and Sakura began to dance, Sakura only dancing half-heartedly. Ino growled, "Sakura! Dance." She said as she smiled. Sakura huffed, as she began to go to the pace that Ino was at. And soon, lots of attention was turned to them, Sakura turning beet red as everyone stared at Ino go crazy, and Sakura stand there like a stick. She chuckled at Ino as she flushed.

They walked over to the bar counter, giving themselves a drink. Sakura shook her head, only taking one shot, knowing that getting drunk with Ino around _wasn't_ a good idea.

Sakura sat at her spot where the entourage was, watching out at the dance floor quietly, propping her elbow on the table, and her head resting on her hand. My, was this going to be a long night.

-

"See, Sasuke-teme, that's what you get." Naruto chuckled at how sucky his said best friend was at love. Naruto shook his head, "I knew I was going to get married before you." He chuckled once more. Sasuke cursed under his breath. "I've got to restore my clan," he had said slightly abruptly. Naruto only gave him a look as a warning. "Before you marry someone, Sasuke." Naruto said taking a pause, "You've got to love the person that you want to restore your clan.." He trailed off as Sasuke's gaze traveled to Sakura.

Naruto's smile widened as he caught his teme of a best friend gazing over to a lonely Sakura that sat by herself at the entourage table. Naruto's eyebrows drew together. "Don't you ever hurt Sakura-chan," he paused, "Or I swear I'll throw your head against a wall. You can pick what wall -- As long as it's a wall." He said as he looked at Sasuke scoff. Naruto just shook his head.

"You're so clueless with this all," Naruto said. Sasuke just closed his eyes, and leaned back against the wall that they stood by. "If it were me going after Sakura-chan, I would be there right now, doing whatever I could to make everything right." He said with a shrug. Sasuke "hn"ed. "That's why you were born, dobe." Sasuke said before taking his back off the wall.

Naruto gestured him to Sakura. Sasuke stopped, he didn't really know what to say, but he knew that he might blow his chance. Naruto, sensing something wrong, spoke. "Say sorry for every thing you've done," he shrugged, "say something that will sooth her and that won't tick her off or scare her away."

Sasuke grunted before taking to what seemed a long path to Sakura. And in mid-step, he paused as he looked at a familiar black-haired man slip their arm around Sakura's shoulders. Sasuke cursed under his breath. _Sai._

-

"What did he do?" He asked Sakura, as he felt Sakura make her comfortable under his hold that he had on her. She sighed, and shrugged. "Nothing, Sai." She lied. Sai nodded, not really buying it.

He loked over to Sasuke, who was gazing intently at him and Sakura. Sai shook his head, he was clueless as ever. And what Sai did next, took Saura in shock, in such a surprise that she couldn't utter a word after. Sai had stuck his head in the crook of Sakura's neck, his hot breath lingering over her neck, which caused her to shudder. He lifted his lips to her jaw, tracing her jaw line with his lips, before his lips met hers.

Sakura didn't react, but pretended to kiss back. And when they had parted, Sakura saw Sasuke storm off from under the canopy and to somewhere else. Sai only smiled at Sakura, but she knew that this wasn't the smile that she was looking for.

Sakura sighed, and silently thanked Naruto as Sai was called over to Naruto. Naruto sent a wink over to Sakura's way, and Sakura drooped her head low so that her head rested on her folded arms across the table.

-

Sasuke cursed under his breath, as he stalked off somewhere far from the party. He jumped on top of a rooftop, so that he had a clear view of part of Konoha, where the moon shined atop the roofs.

He closed his eyes, before resting back on the roof, and taking a deep breath to get rid of his thoughts. He didn't give a damn if his tux got dirty, he could always clean it afterwards.

"Sasuke-kun!" He was snapped out of his thoughts, as he heard that familiar annoying voice. He cursed under his breath for the nth time that night. He sat up, as the girl had jumped up beside him, sitting down far too close for comfort.

"Yoko," Sasuke had only snarled under his breath. Yoko gave him such a sour look as Sasuke looked away. She linked their arms together. It didn't last for long, as Sasuke jerked his hand away harshly. How the hell did he really end up with this girl anyway? He couldn't stand her. That thing was for sure. But if Sakura wasn't going to accept him, he'd have to..

He shook his thoughts away. Not wanting to think of that just yet. "What do you want?" He asked, breaking the stillness and the silence that was shared between them. Yoko shrugged. "What, I need a reason to see you?" She asked with that same cocky smile. Sasuke just shook his head, turning away from her. He was about to stand up, when he was dragged down again by that oh so annoying woman.

"What?" He growled. Yoko pouted. But Sasuke shook his head, as that had no affect on him. Not wanting to be bothered any longer, he sat himself down once again so that he could get this over with.

They shared another long, pregnant silence. And when Sasuke was at his peak, annoyed and bored, he stood up. He was in mid-step when he stopped. "Why do you love her?" Yoko asked. Sasuke paused, and he was stilled. He took a moment to turn around, and surprisingly he didn't smirk. He just crooned his neck back, and shook the emotion off his face.

"Because she loves me for who I am," he said. And he knew that what he had said wasn't a lie. He knew that she had still loved her. It was obvious to him, but she was holding back because he knew how she was. She was just scared that she was going to be hurt, again. He knew that some day, that he would have her. And if he didn't he'd have to go with the other girl that he didn't want to..

Yoko only gave him a confused and angered look. He knew that Yoko couldn't read him. She couldn't tell when he wanted to be left alone, or what he wanted. Heck, he barely even knew about his background. She didn't even know what his favourite food was. She liked him because of the status that he had in Konoha. One of the most-wanted, best-looking, millionaire in Konoha.

"Sas--" Yoko was cut off as Sasuke just shook his head, jumping off the roof and leaving her there as she clenched her fists, fuming with anger. _Sakura, you are not going to have my Sasuke-kun. You are going to pay,_

It was the typical thing to think if you were going to go after someone. And oh, was Yoko going to ruin Sakura's night tonight. She smirked.

-

"All the single women! Please gather at the front beside Hinata! It's time to throw the bouquet!" Ino, the host of the night had called all of them. Sakura sighed, as out of the 4 best friends, she was the only single one.

There were other ladies there too, some that she did and didn't know. Yoko was up there too, surprisingly. She stood awfully close to Sakura, giving her a look that seemed so fake. _Plastic._Sakura thought inside her head, rolling her eyes.

Hinata turned back to the crowd, smiling before turning back around, so that her back was to the crowd. She raised her hand up, as she counted. "1.." Sakura raised her hands. "2..." She smiled greatly, tippy-toeing. "3!" The bouquet went, and Sakura was so sure she got it. She smiled widely as she clasped her hands to reach out for the bouquet. Plus, the maid of honor deserved the bouquet, ne?

She reached out further,

_WHAM!_

Sakura whimpered as her body crashed to the floor, earning gasps from all around. Yoko gasped, "Sakura! Oh, sorry! I didn't know you were there," Yoko said, cradling the boquet in her arms. Hinata rushed over, giving a sour look to Yoko so only Yoko would see. Sakura winced as Hinata helped her up, Sasuke rushing to where the commotion was. "Sakura, are you okay?" Hinata asked.

Sakura's eyes watered. Not because she was going to cry, but because the pain was so great. She stood up, and leaned against Hinata's body. Hinata waved the crowd of, as they made their way back to their seats, murmurs to be heard.

Yoko smiled as she passed by Sasuke. "Yoko, you are such a --" He was cut off by Yoko's lips meeting his, only for the briefest second. She sent him a flirtatious look, before brushing past against him, leaving him fuming and angered.

He cursed loudly, before turning to Sakura. "You okay?" He asked as he stretched out an arm for her, taking her away from Hinata. She leaned against his arm, not glancing his way. "I'm fine," she had said grumpily. She was about to storm off without a thanks, but stopped as Sasuke and spoken.

"Just because Yoko and I were an item before, doesn't mean I'm on her side about this all," He said. Sakura just gave him a dark look, "I never said anything about that." She stormed off, turning the other way. She turned her head back, and silently whispered, "Thank you."

This caused Sasuke to hide a smile.

-

"Single men! Please meet up at the front, It's time to throw the leg-band!" Ino had called out to the men. (A/N: Sorry, I don't know what that thing is called. When the guy has to go in the lady's dress, and take that thing off her leg..)

The single men had gathered up at the front, all stoic faces. Sasuke sighed. "Now, to get into the mood.." Ino trailed off. She played on some seductive music, which had caused Hinata to flush, and caused Sasuke to smirk at his best-friends goofy face.

Naruto had reached up Hinata's skirt, dangerously traveling around under her dress, flushing as Hinata squeaked. Sasuke chuckled. Naruto finally found it, tugging it off lightly. Hinata blushed as Naruto reached the end of her foot, finally boasting and raising it up in the air as he tugged it off her foot.

He turned his back to the men, and with no count down, he abruptly threw it. And surprisingly, the men didn't go after it, as they burst out in laughter. Sasuke scowled. His eyes rolled upwards to the leg-band that sat atop his head. He grunted, reaching a hand to take the item off his head.

Chuckles surrounded him.

"May I have the recipients of the thrown items to meet in the middle of the dance floor to have their dance?" Ino had called out boredly, and half-heartedly knowing that the two paople that were having the chance to dance and have the floor to their selves were Sasuke and Yoko.

Ino met up with Sakura, sighing. "They look so ew," she commented at the couple that had met up at the dance floor. The lights dimmed and turned off. Sakura shrugged. "But I don't get it. The girl and boy who had caught the things were said to get married or start a relationship soon. Theirs just ended," she snorted with disgust. Sakura didn't reply to her comment. "But that's not really fair! You should be up there right now dancing with him! And not her!" Ino growled.

Sakura placed a hand on Ino's shoulder, "It's okay." Sakura had said quietly. "Well, you're taking this fairly easy," Ino commented on Sakura's relaxed face, yet she could feel the angered aura lingering around her.

Sakura should be the one up there right now, the one that Sasuke was gazing at, holding, and.. Ugh.

Sakura and Ino had both snorted in disgust as the slow music began to play, and as Yoko drove her head in Sasuke's chest, as Sasuke's head lingered farm away from her, trying not to touch her. His arms lingered around her waist lightly, as Yoko's arms clinged tightly to Sasuke's neck.

"Clingy." Sakura and Ino had both muttered at the same time.

-

"Don't get so close," Sasuke snarled at Yoko as the music began to play. Yoko ignored him, driving her head to Sasuke's chest, wanting to feel his warmth. "Troublesome," Sasuke muttered, his head turning away from her, so that his neck was crooning back, tilting behind him so that he didn't have to gaze down at this woman that was constantly rubbing her face on his chest.

Sasuke grunted in disgust. His gaze traveled to a certain pink-haired woman, who gazed at them with a look in her eyes that held such an intense look at the two. Sasuke only sighed, and turned the other way, swaying with Yoko unwillingly as they finished their dance.

And what Yoko did next, caused Sasuke to fume. She had kissed him on the lips again, causing the crowd to mutter a unison of, "aww". Sasuke could only snort in disgust, pushing her way and stalked off the dance floor, causing every one to cast looks of confusion, leaving Yoko there, smiling sheepishly and rushing off the dance floor. Sakura chuckled at Yoko's helpless state.

When the reception had resumed to normal, and people had gone back to the dance floor, and the usual chatter returned, Sakura and Ino both sat themselves down at their seats.

"So, are you going to save Sasuke a dance, now?" She asked.

This time Sakura's answer was different.

"Maybe."

-

**Sorry! Chapter was.. I.. Don't know. I just like, was so out of it today. I'm sorry you guys :( And thanks for all the reviews! I love you all. This is the most reviews that I've ever gotten. Thanks a lot. Reading and looking at the reviews that I've received makes my day!**

**I love you all !**

**- OBJ**

_**I will update ASAP.**_


	11. Chapter 9

**  
Look A Like**

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: **Oi! Sorry for not updating for the past few days. I've been enjoying my summer, don't you know what I mean? Yeah. Well anyway, I'll try to finish this thing soon, because I've got another story up. I'm planning on putting it up today, most likely.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter. It might be shorter than usual. By the way, I'm changing my writing style for now. Not sure about the next chapter..

-

Sakura could only smile at how Naruto and Hinata had been enjoying their fairy tale of a wedding. Despite the 'event' when Yoko had assumingly, purposely pushed Sakura out of the way.

"Cute, ne?" She elbowed Ino. Ino smiled. "I want mine and Shika-kun's wedding to be grand like this.." She trailed off. Sakura cocked a brow.

"Are you saying - " Sakura was cut off. "No! I'm just saying.." Ino flushed. "Ah, so you guys are taking it seriously, eh?" She teased her best friend. Ino flushed, and didn't respong.

"Anyway, have you noticed that Uchiha has been staring at you all night?" Ino said, turning the conversation into another direction.

Sakura nodded. "I know, but I think I should give him a dance. It wouldn't hurt.." She trailed off. Ino smirked. "Yeah, and show that Yoko bitch that Sasuke's yours," She smiled evily. Sakura chuckled.

"We'll see," She said before waving to Ino and stalking off in search of her black-haired follower.

-

When a song that Sakura had liked came on, she stood beside Sasuke, which surprised him. "Want to dance?" She asked abruptly. Sasuke was not only surprised, but confused.

He took her hand none the less, and led her into the middle of the dance floor, where Hinata was still frantically trying to keep up at the pace that Naruto was going at.

Sasuke shook his head, and walked off, leaving Sakura behind. Sakura was confused. But she then smiled, as he walked up to the DJ, requesting a song.

"Alright! This dance is for couples only," The DJ spoke into the mic. Sakura smiled to herself, as Sasuke found his arms around Sakura's waist, and her arms found themselves around Sasuke's neck.

They dance at a distance, but to Sakura, it was good enough. When the song was in the middle, Sakura found herself being pulled closer to Sasuke. She rested her head on his chest, taking in his sweet scent.

When she felt Sasuke rest his head on hers, she couldn't help but speak. "How many times will we find ourselves in this position?" She asked mockingly.

"A lot.. I hope," Sasuke said absent-mindedly which caused Sakura to flush in surprise.

Sasuke chuckled. "Now tell me, Sakura." He paused. "Did you only dance with me to get rid of me for the rest of the night?" He asked.

Sakura stiffened, but continued to sway with him to the music. She stammered for a response. "N-no, Sasuke." She half lied. It was because she couldn't deny that she enjoyed his presence beside her, as their bodies swayed together. And how Yoko was just glaring daggers at them. But Sasuke _was_ kind of being pushy earlier.

She sighed into his chest. And Sasuke took this as an answer, that she enjoyed it. "I prefer you more than Yoko," he murmured into her hair.

Sakura smiled into his chest, and as the song ended, Sakura couldn't help but cling onto Sasuke longer.

Sasuke chuckled. "A drink?" Sakura nodded.

And when Sasuke had returned, it wasn't a refreshment, but a _drink._

Sakura took it hesistantly but took it none the less.

She took it with one gulp, causing Sasuke to chuckle. "You're a heavy drinker, eh?" He teased her as she nudged her side. Sakura only flushed. "Eh, my Shishou.." She trailed off, Sasuke already getting the point.

The first drink turned into a second, then third, and before she knew it, they were clinging onto each other on the dance floor, swinging off beat, Sakura leaning onto Sasuke.

Sasuke chuckled at Sakura's appearance, causing Sakura to laugh. Hinata looked worriedly at her friend, but shrugged it off, knowing that Sasuke _wouldn't_ take advantage of her, and that he was responsible enough to get Sakura home safely.

When the party had neared it's end, and when the guests, including Yoko had already disappeared back to their respective homes, Sakura waved to Hinata in a sluggish manner.

Sasuke smirked slightly. "Come on, Sakura." Sakura nodded. But when she took a step forward, she stumbled, and fell into Sasuke's arms. Naruto chuckled as he came up behind Hinata, wrapping his right arm around her waist.

"Sasuke-teme, take care of Sakura-chan." He bid his goodbye, with a nod. Sasuke nodded in return.

Sasuke hoisted Sakura up, carrying her bridal style to her apartment.

-x-

When they had both stumbled through Sakura's doors, Sakura scrambled clumsily her way to her bed. She beckoned Sasuke over, causing Sasuke to shake his head.

"I've got to get going.. Yoko will be looking for me." He said, running a hand through his slick hair.

Just at the mention of that bitches name, Sakura deeply scowled, walking over to where Sasuke was, and dragging him down with her. She didn't know the consequences of their later actions would be.

All she knew, that she was deeply drunk, and that Uchiha Sasuke was in bed beside her.

-x-

Sakura woke up that morning with a bad head ache. She swore loudly, and clutched her head. She wasn't going to go to the hospital today, was she? Nope. Not at all.

She slipped the covers off, but stopping in mid-breath. _What. The. Hell._ She noted that something was clutching onto her waist.

"Oh shit," She hissed under her breath as Sasuke grunted and clinged onto her tighter. She noted that they were bare. Only wearing under garments. She let out a breath. _Thank god._

If they had done it.. Oh, god. But luckily, they had not done it. But being in the bed with Sasuke, with only a such amount of clothing, still panicked her. She let out a breath.

She couldn't hold it in. She pried his arms off her, blowing in his neck, where she was sure that he would wake up. "Sakura.." He murmured. Sakura sighed. "Sasuke.. wake up." She shook him gently.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, revealing those breath taking, obsidian eyes. "Sakura?" He muttered quietly. But when he noticed that Sakura was wearing merely just her bra, he shot up, and noticed that he didn't have his last nights tux on. Neither were his dress pants..

"Sakura.. Did we - " He stopped there, just giving her a questioning look. Sakura bit her lower lip. "No." She shook her head firmly. Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his hair.

He stood up, wrapping part of the blanket around him. Sakura faced the other way. "If you want, you could wash up. I'm pretty sure I have a large shirt or two." He nodded. Sakura handed him a towel, and made his way to a bathroom that was located in the corner of Sakura's room.

He came out, wearing the towel on his waist. She handed him a pair of large shorts, from Kami knows who, and a large, white shirt. She blushed. "Sorry, I have no boxers."

Sasuke raised a brow, hiding a blush. _How did she.._

He smirked. He turned back into the bathroom to go and change. Sakura changed into some clothes as well.

-x-

When he had come out, they were both engaged in a conversation during their quiet breakfast. But things didn't go perfect, like expected.

"I'm sorry about last night," Sakura said as she bit down in her food. Sasuke shrugged. "It's fine." He said.

Sakura nodded. "Thanks." She muttered quietly.

Sasuke looked back up to her. "I'm sorry about Yoko, too." He said. He bowed his head. Sakura looked at him. "Don't be."

He looked up to her, with a different look in his eyes than he usually showed.

Sakura then looked back at him. "All the things you said yesterday. Were they true?" She asked abruptly.

Sasuke sighed, his gaze traveling his surroundings. "Of course." But Sakura was hesistant.

"Then.. Why were you with Yoko? And why all of a sudden?"

Sasuke took his time. "I couldn't stand Yoko. When I first met her.. She reminded me much of you.." He paused, Sakura giving him a sad look. "But then when I got to know her.. She was clingy. Just like a typical fan girl."

Sakura raised a brow. "Why didn't you just dump her? You've killed people before. But you simply can't let go of her?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I regret that I never did dump her in the first place." Sakura scoffed at this. "Then why didn't you?"

He sighed. "Because I thought that I would find that girl.. That girl that I fell for, and thought that she was quiet, yet so strong at the same time." He shrugged. "Guess she turned out to be someone beyond from that."

Sakura suppressed a loud chuckle. "You think?" She muttered to herself.

Sasuke reached out to her. "But then.. I saw you. You've changed, Sakura. You've changed so much."

"And yet you didn't even look at me when you first came here."

Sasuke's hand dropped. "Sorry."

Sakura looked up at him. Sasuke? Apologizing?

"You'd make a good mother." He said abruptly, out of nowhere.

Sakura shot her head up. "H-huh?"

"You'd make a good mother. And when we start on restoring my clan - " Sakura cut him off here.

"What? Restore your clan?"

Sasuke nodded. "You know. I've told you that before. I need to restore my clan, since I've killed Itachi, already."

Sakura raised up to hands. "Woah, back up there. We aren't even.. an item yet."

He nodded. "I know. We don't literally need to be in one. I thought that you understood, and that you were willing to carry my children."

Sakura stopped. "Wait. So, the things that you said yesterday _aren't_ true. You just sought me out to mother your children?" She asked, her tone with an edge to it.

Sasuke didn't react. "No, Sakura. It's not like that –"

Sakura gave him a sour look. "We could've spent time together _before_ you could've just said that you wanted me to mother your children." Sakura didn't know why she was so angered. Maybe it was her mood swings getting to her. She didn't know. But it ticked her off.

Sasuke looked taken a back. "I was just saying - " Sakura didn't want to hear it. Whatever it was, she didn't want to hear it. Sasuke really was that cold-hearted bastard she had gotten to know him as.

"Sasuke, I've got some errands to run." She stood up, leading Sasuke to the front door. She knew that it was harsh. But it angered her. Sasuke, trailed behind her. He gave her an apologizing look.

"See you around." She closed the door on him, and out of the window, she saw him growl, and hit a fence, so that it crumbled and fell to pieces.

Sakura didn't know what she had just done. She had gotten all worked up about just that? But still, it was rude. To tell a girl that you care so much for her.. And then just use her to mother your children. Sakura slightly scowled.

She walked into her room, and noticed that Sasuke had left his clothes. She sighed, picked them up and held them. Sasuke still angered her. But.. there was something inside of her telling her that she had missed her chance.. And that she had just let her dream go.

-x-

"Kakashi-sensei, Naruto! I know you both are in there!" She knocked on Naruto's door as she had sensed her sensei's chakra behind it. Naruto smiled at her sheepishly. "Sorry, Sakura-chan." He said apologetically, knowing how Sakura got when she was mad.

She threw herself on Naruto's couch, surprising Kakashi. "Oh, and what are you all worked up about?" He asked, flipping a page. Sakura huffed. "It's Sasuke."

Naruto and Kakashi both took their time to look at her. Her hair was slightly ruffled, as if someone had ran their hand through it. She had thrown on messy clothes, apparently. A far mile from her usual neatness.

"Are.. you okay?" Naruto interrupted Sakura's fuming and rant about how Uchiha's were gay. Kakashi mentally sweat dropped.

"What did he do this time?"

"I woke up with only under garments in bed with him."

This caused Naruto to open his mouth widely, saying, "Sasuke-teme!" And this caused Kakashi to raise a brow, amused, and surprised, mind you.

"Y-you.. guys.."

Sakura shook her head. "Under garments. _Don't you understand?_" She waved her hands in the air. Kakashi nodded. Suddenly, Sakura's story was just more interesting than Icha Icha.

-x-

Sasuke fumed. What did he do now? He was just about to have her.. What did he do? Kami! What?

He never really was going to understand girls. But if he couldn't win her back.. How was he supposed to..?

He knew that he couldn't rebuild the clan himself. He had to have someone that was strong, and someone that looked decent to mother his children. He didn't want his children to have poor skills and for no one to take a second look at them.

Sasuke cursed. He had to do what he didn't want to do.

And he set off to find Yoko.

-x-

"He really pissed me off," Sakura hissed. "I can't believe I trusted that bastard." She ranted on. Kakashi and Naruto only watched her with raised brows.

"Well, Sakura. If you really want to help him rebuild his clan, maybe you could talk to him about it first. Get to know each other. And if he really wants you, he'd understand and wait, ne?" Naruto said with a smile. Sakura nodded. Who knew Naruto was good at these things?

"You don't need to rush. Look at me, I'm not married. I have no kids." Kakashi spoke up with a smile. Sakura scowled. "It's because no one wants to marry you. Every one knows you'd rather your collection of Icha Icha than marry a woman." She sighed.

Kakashi shrugged. "You have a point."

Naruto chuckled. There was a knock on the door. Naruto excused himself. He came back to Kakashi and Sakura with Sai alongside.

Sai quickly ushered himself beside Sakura. "Are you okay? I saw the Uchiha muttering things to himself, said something about looking for Yoko." Sakura stiffened at this. But shook her head.

"I'm fine, Sai. Thank you."

"I saw Sasuke go home with you last night.."

"Nothing happened. Please don't worry, Sai."

Sai nodded. He sighed. "Well," he wrapped an arm around her. "As long as you're fine."

Naruto and Kakashi gagged inwardly. "What a sight." Kakashi muttered under his breath. Naruto shuddered. This just _didn't_ look right.

-x-

Yoko gasped. "Really Sasuke-kun?" She could right there cry tears of joy. "I _knew_ you wouldn't pick that slut! Yah! Now I can go around the village, boasting that _you, _Uchiha Sasuke had proposed!"

Sasuke sighed. At least she doesn't care that I didn't give her a ring. How desperate.

What kind of life did he get himself into?

-x-

The next few days were surprisingly calm for Sakura. The hospital was quiet, calm and –

"Sakura-chaaaan!" A feminine voice sang out to her.

Yoko came bouncing up to her. "Did you hear?"

Sakura gave her a questioning look. "Sasuke-kun and I are _engaged_!" She literally screamed in her ear. Sakura stiffened. Her world shattered. But she kept a serene look, and smiled. "That's good to hear."

Yoko scowled, as she didn't hear the response that she wanted to hear.

-x-

Sakura couldn't help it. She ran into his arms. "Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered in her ears. "Sasuke-teme will realize that he loves you. Believe me.." Naruto said, trying to hush down a sobbing Sakura.

"If he loved me, he would've just came to me and straightened things out with me!" She whimpered into his chest.

Naruto sighed. "You know how Sasuke is.."

Sakura's sobbing died down. "What do I do now?"

Naruto shrugged. "What does your heart say?"

Sakura took time to think.

"It tells me to go for him. But my mind is saying no."

Naruto gave her a saddening look. "Even though your heart is on your left, it's always right."

Sakura punched him slightly as she smiled. "You're always so corny."

Naruto smiled down at her, wiping her tears. He let her go. "Go." He urged her. Sakura turned away, but stopped herself. She turned around, and placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek.

Naruto smiled. "What would I do without you?" Sakura called to him as she turned away.

"I hope Sasuke-teme makes the right choice.." He muttered to himself.

-x-

Sakura let out a deep breath. She knocked on Sasuke's door. Sasuke opened, giving her a stoic look. "Look, Sasuke." Sasuke stepped aside to let her in. Sakura did so. They walked to the living room.

"Look," She started. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to tell you that I - "

She was cut off as Yoko entered the room.

"Sasuke? Sakura? What are you doing here?" She asked with one eye brow raised. Sakura could feel the tears already.

"I – I .."

"What?" Yoko snapped.

"I just wanted to tell you something that Sasuke told me." She said as she took a deep breath.

Sasuke looked at her confusingly. Yoko became curious.

"Sasuke once told me that he loved a girl a lot."

Sakura looked over to Sasuke, then to Yoko.

"Get on with it, Sakura." Yoko urged her.

"I just wanted to let you know," by now the tears blurred her vision, "that Sasuke loves you so much. I want you to be happy together.. and I wish for the best." She was sobbing at this point.

Sasuke was scowling, Yoko was smirking the slightest.

Sakura couldn't help it any more. The tears had already fallen. She muttered a small 'bye' which turned out to be a choked sob. She walked out the door, leaving it opened.

Sakura walked out of the apartment with trembling knees, as she fought to stay up on her two legs. When she had completely left the building, she leaned against it for support.

"Why? Sasuke-kun.."

-x-

**! OMG ! What's gonna happen? Wait until the next chapter. I love you guys for the reviews. Story is almost done.. I know so short. By the way, I have a new story that's going to be up during some time the end of this FF.**

**AND I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE I REACHED MORE THAN 200 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK!!**

_**An OBJ Production**_

-**OBJ**

**I love Reviews..**


	12. Message

**A/N: Sorry you guys, I know you guys wanted the FF to be longer! But I've got another story on the way, and it'd be hard for me to concentrate on this story if I was all hyped up about my next one.**

**So the next chapter, will be the last.**

**Sorry! But really, I can promise you that things turn out **_**BAD.**_

**Teehe. I'm kidding.**

**Read on. Come on.**

**Turn the page. :)**


	13. Finale

_**OBJ Presents..**_

**Look A Like**

_**Finale**_

**-**

_You don't marry the one you can live with, you marry the one you can't live without._

_  
_-

Sasuke wasn't scowling for no reason. One being that Yoko was literally cackling inside her head, and obviously smirking at the fact that Sakura had gave up and let go of Sasuke.

Yoko still stood there, smirking, one hand resting on her hip. She clucked her tongue. "I knew it, Sasuke-kun. It'd be you and me in the end."

Sasuke grunted. "Hn. Who said it was the end?" And with that, he brushed past against her, following Sakura out of the open door.

He searched frantically around the apartment. The thoughts kept on coming in Sasuke's head. What had she really meant to say? If she had come earlier.. He shook his head. He knew what she was about to say. Why did Yoko always have to ruin it? What did he get himself into?

"Sakura?" He called out to the empty hallways. He growled to himself. He ran down the stairs frantically, rushing out the apartment.

"Sakura!" He called out as she watched her walk away, her head low. But when Sakura had heard his voice, her back had immediately straightened, and her head snapped up as if nothing wrong had happened.

Even if the sun made the tears on her face glisten.

"Sakura.." He approached her, resting a hand on her shoulder. Was this really Sasuke?

Sakura turned around swiftly. She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to – Too late. All the emotions that had been flooding inside of her, came out in one, loud, choked sob.

Sasuke was taken a back. Sakura had thrown herself against Sasuke's chest, which caused him to jerk a bit, but caught her with one swift movement, as Sakura drove her head into Sasuke's chest.

"Sasuke-kun, I can't.. Take it anymore!" She had blubbered on his now soaked shirt, her fists pounding into him.

Sasuke winced. "Sakura." He said to calm her down. Sakura's sobs died down as she raised her head to look up at him.

"No, Sasuke-kun. You're engaged. You're engaged to Yoko now." She said as she tried to turn away.

His hand caught her hand, thrusting her towards him so that they were only a fraction of an inch apart. He touched their foreheads together, glancing at her never ending jade colored orbs.

"Sakura. I only asked Yoko because I thought you didn't want me anymore."

"B-but Sasuke-kun - "

"I love you."

Sakura froze. What was she supposed to say? Would she turn away once more? Or was she going to accept this man that she deeply loved.

"Sasuke k -"

"I don't care if you don't mother my children, Sakura. I just want to be with you. Now, and forever."

He really was the corny type. So, Naruto did make an impact on him, ne?

Sakura took in a sharp breath, and she leaned in further so now that their noses touched. Sakura closed her eyes for a brief moment. And when she pulled away, Sasuke growled, tugging her back to the same position they were in before.

He closed his eyes, taking in her sweet scent.

"I love you too."

Sasuke froze. A smirk graced his lips. He took her into a tight hug. He pulled his head away from hers for a brief moment, before touching their foreheads, noses, and finally, _ their lips._

Sakura finally found the right kiss. The right kiss that she was looking for all along. And when they had pulled apart, something surprised Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke was smiling. A genuine smile.

And how long has it been since Sasuke had actually smiled a true smile? Who knows. It didn't matter any more.

All his worries, troubles, and doubts had been taken away from him. Just by those 4 words that Sakura had muttered. _ I love you too._

Sasuke growled, pulling Sakura closer to him.

"You dummy. Yoko's a bitch," Sakura murmured in his shirt. Sasuke chuckled.

"Idiot. You know that I wouldn't give up on you just like that."

Sakura grunted. "Eh, proposing to her to make me want you, hm?"

Sasuke chuckled, but didn't respond.

Sasuke took her hand, and walked to the spot where Hinata's & Naruto's wedding reception was held. And what surprised her next, was what Sasuke had did next. He called out to the surrounding villagers.

They looked at the couple curiously. "Sasuke-kun! What are you doing!" She whispered to him, as she looked around sheepishly.

He only smirked. He took her hand, and he bent down on one knee. Sakura took in a breath. "Haruno Sakura," Sasuke began. Sakura gasped. "Idiot, if you don't say what I think - "

"Will you marry me?" He smiled. Sakura took in a sharp breath, and threw herself against him. He pulled out something from his pocket. He placed it on her ring finger. It was silver, jade and pink diamonds bracing the ring. "Yes, Sasuke-kun! I will marry you!" She smiled, and the tears came out once more.

Except this time, the tears were of joy.

Sakura gazed at the ring. "It's beautiful," She gasped.

"It was my mother's engagement ring." He shrugged casually.

Sakura smiled, letting a few tears fall.

"I was thinking for the wedding we could use theirs."

Sakura nodded. It was like renewing the love of the Uchiha Family.

"Uchiha Sakura," Sakura murmured quietly. "I like the sound of it." She added. Sasuke nodded, too.

The villagers were in awe. And what they didn't know, was that their former Sensei, The Hokage, Ino, Naruto, and Hinata had all been standing somewhere near the back. They smiled.

-

"Sasuke-kun! Why did you go back to her?! You can't be engaged to two people at once!" Yoko was about to slap him across the face, when Sasuke stepped back.

"I know. That's why I'm breaking off our engagement." He shrugged casually.

Yoko was fuming now. And sputtering. Can't leave that out.

-

"Sorry, Sai. It's just.."

Sai smiled, kissing her cheek. "I've never been happier for you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled, hugging Sai tightly. "Thank you."

-

When the former Team 7 had met up once again at Ichiraku's, oh, did the comments and the teasing start.

"0o0oh! Sasuke and Sakura-chan! Eeeeek! I knew it! You two would end up together eventually!" Naruto yelled in their ears. The old man that owned Ichiraku's was smiling proudly. He had watched the trio grow up. And he couldn't deny that he was happy.

"Oh, imagine little Uchiha's running around," Kakashi smiled, "I hope a Sasuke or Sakura junior would be on my next group."

The group took in a breath. Kakashi was taking in another group? Yay.

-

"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take Haruno Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, richer and poor, to have and to hold, until death do you part?"

Sasuke smiled, taking Sakura's hand and kissing it. "I do."

Tsunade turned to Sakura. "Do you, Haruno Sakura, take Uchiha Sasuke to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, richer and poor, to have and to hold, until death do you part?"

Sakura smiled the same smile that Sasuke would die for.

"I do."

Tsunade let a tear slip down her cheek. As did the made of honor, Yamanaka Ino, and her brides maids, TenTen, Hyuuga Hinata. And of course, the best man was fighting his tears, but was helpless, Uzumaki Naruto.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!"

And with that, Sasuke closed the space in between him and Sakura with a tender, soft kiss.

The crowd erupted into loud cheers and whistles.

The newly weds walked down the isle, cherry blossoms thrown at them.

The group had gathered outside, watching the newly weds roll away in the clearing, and to see them again for the reception.

"This is what you call a fairy tale." Naruto had nudged Ino. Ino was sobbing desperately. "I knew Forehead-girl would win him over.." She sobbed.

Naruto smiled. He embraced his own wife, who too, was crying.

-

"Alright! The couple will now dance their first dance as a wedded couple!"

Saukra and Sasuke made their way to the dance floor.

And as requested by the couple, their theme song came on.

'_Saigo, no kisu wa.._' The first line of the song drifted, and as Sakura closed her eyes, Sasuke's and Sakura's bodies melded together, swaying with each other to the music. And when the chorus had hit, Sasuke had felt his soaked shoulder. He smiled at Sakura, kissing the top of her head. "Ai.. shiteru." He murmured in her hair. "I love you more than you'll ever know.." Sakura responded.

When the song had ended, another slow song came on, inviting other couples to join in.

And unexpectedly, someone had approached Sai.

"Dance?" Yoko asked Sai.

Sai casted the most disturbed look on his face, running away from Yoko. She pouted. Why was everyone ignoring her? It was surprising that she was even invited.

She might as well jump off a cliff. (That wouldn't be bad.)

-

_And so, that's how mine and Sasuke-kun's story turned up to be. It was one heck of a roller coaster, and I can't say that our love was perfect. Even now, we argue at times. But you know, that's just a healthy relationship. _

_Right now, he's holding our first born. And my, is he happy that it's a boy. This is just a new beginning to our lives, though we've already been through so much. We'll never forget the day that we met. The days when I was still a fan-girl, the days where we both trained under the legendary sannin's, and the days when we were once again reunited._

_No matter what happens, I know that Sasuke-kun and I will make it through together. _

_We're free from the hurt and pain that we've both suffered through so much. And we're just starting a new chapter. _

_I once told him, "You don't have to turn the page, because I read the story and it ends with me and you."_

_I still can't believe that this turned out to be what it did. But I've never been happier. He's stuck with me through the times where I'd order him around at 3 in the morning to satisfy my craving for sweets._

_I know that Sasuke-kun isn't really the talkative, sweet, caring type. He's ignorant, arrogant, and a cold-hearted bastard._

_But when you reach out to him, and when you're in his arms. He's a completely different person. And it's surprising to say that Sasuke had learned his fathering skills from Naruto. Yep. Their second one is on the way._

_But anyway, mine and Sasuke-kun's story will forever be remembered by many. _

_Forever just him and I. _

_There will always be 2 times where I'd want to be with him. Now, and forever. _

_I love Sasuke-kun, and he loves me. Oh, and I have a surprise for you. _

_Here's one part of another highlight in Team 7's life._

_-_

Konoha had gathered in front of the Hokage tower. Just at the balcony, there stood Team 7, all happy and bright smiles on their faces. Tsuande was looking happy, and the elders behind them smiled also.

Tsunade smiled widely. "Konoha citizens!" She called out. She stretched her hands out, beckoning behind her.

"I now present you, the 6th Hokage of Konoha!" A certain blonde-haired man walked upwards, wearing a long, white cloak, imprinted with red flames. Just like his father had worn. The Hokage had sat atop his head, the front covering his face.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Tsunade had called out. Naruto walked onward to the balcony railing. He tipped his hat upwards, smiling his usual goofy grin before taking the the Hokage hat off, and raising it in the air, pumping a fist up.

"I'm Hokage! Believe it!"

Kakashi had surprisingly let a tear out. And Sasuke? He was struggling for his tears to stay in. Sakura was sobbing, as was Tsunade.

Naruto smiled, gazing down at the village that he was now leader of.

-

_That day, we knew that everything would be all okay. Naruot had fulfilled his goals. When he had first told us, "I'm going to be Hokage one day! Believe it!" With his thumb pointed on his chest, we looked at him as if he were the craziest boy that we've ever met._

_But when we looked at him that day, we looked up to him as our hero, our best friend, our brother, our Hokage. _

_And so, there's our cheesy ending for our little "love" life. We've been through more than you could imagine. We've been through more than just silly heart-breaks that usual teens go through. Oh, we've been through much more than that._

_But really, none of us could be any happier._

_And guess what?_

_Kakashi-sensei and Shizune-sempai are hitting it off._

_And yes, Kakashi does get pissed off when Naruto and I still add the sensei to the end of his name. But we know that he loves it when we call him that._

_And surprisingly, Sai had warmed up to Yoko. We're still baffled at that. But the good thing is, Yoko had totally forgiven Sasuke and I about the whole incident. But we thanked her. Because she was the start of our story._

_Ino and Shikamaru had gotten married just a year ago. _

_TenTen and Neji are engaged. _

_Jiraiya is chasing after Shishou. She's warming up to him. She can't die single. _

_Anyway, I've got to get going. Baby Daisuke is crying, and Sasuke is panicking. _

_Sasuke's still got some learning to do!_

_That's why I'll be with him every step of the way. From the days where our baby takes his first steps, the day where Sasuke and I will walk him to the academy and to the day where he would be peering down into his baby sister's crib._

_Yeah, I'm pregnant with a girl. Well, could you blame Sasuke? He really was serious about the "restoring his clan" thing. Got to go!_

_­_-

**OKAY. I'M DONE! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ANOTHER FF DONE! TEEEHE.**

**OMGOSH, Thank you guys for all the reviews. I seriously love you guys! I want to thank all the people that have stuck with me through the whole thing. I could cry right now because of happiness!**

**AND YES, the "You don't have to turn the page, I read the story, it ends with you and me." That's from a song. Haha. I just had to use it.**

**Anyways...**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! NEVER FORGET THAT!**

**MY NEW FF WILL BE UP SOON.**

**Watch out for it ;)**

_**Another Finished OBJ Production**_

**OVER AND OUT!  
**

-**OBJ!**

**See you guys next time!**


	14. Author's Note!

**A/N: Teeehee .. If you guys haven't already, I have my new FanFic up! It's called ' 100 Days with Mr. Arrogant ' Please check it out. I want to see if I can get more reviews for that one than this one ;) And thank you all again for all the reviews that I've received for this one. You guys are the f'n best :) :) I love you all!**

**- OBJ**


End file.
